Chiaroscuro
by kalamiah
Summary: Their lives are filled with moments both light and dark. drabble collection for awakening. Multiple pairings and genres. Current chapter: {Robin x Lissa}
1. to love

**Author's Note: **_So I have a billion small drabble things that aren't long enough to be put in their own story. Here's where I'm going to put them instead! There will be many different pairings, genres, AU's, etc. Some will be longish, some short. Feel free to request a specific pairing or situation._

* * *

_To Love_

_CordeliaxGaius_

_The Shepherds' day at the beach turns into a bonding experience for a newly engaged couple._

* * *

"Gaius, I've changed my mind."

The thief scoffed at his fiancee's deadpan refusal and reached a hand into the changing room.

"It's too late for that, red."

Earlier, Robin had suggested they all take time to relax after their beach battle with the Risen, and Gaius had jumped on the opportunity to take a break from fighting and replace his usual, now-sweaty outfit for the (largely immodest) swimsuit Anna had loaned him, even if all his sweets had made him a little chubby. He'd persuaded Cordelia to join him, but it seemed she was having second thoughts.

"Gaius! I really can't!"

She stuck her head out through the curtain. Her long red hair swept the sandy ground, and her face twisted with desperation and pain. They had only been engaged for a few weeks, but was she really afraid for him to see her?

"Alright, spill it. What's the deal? I know a girl like you can't be ashamed of her looks."

Cordelia scowled and pulled her head back inside, becoming suddenly quiet. Gaius pulled the curtain aside. His grey eyes fell on her hunched up figure and he sighed. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, as if she were trying to visibly reassert the facade he was so used to. As expected, she was dressed in her swimwear, leading his eyes to the curve of her thigh.

"Anna fixed the size, but..."

The rims of her eyes matched the color of her hair. It was an almost pitiful sight: the famed pegasus knight reduced to a weepy, insecure girl. But Gaius loved it. He was glad she allowed him even these small glances into her real emotions.

"I can't let them see. They'll know that I'm..."

Gaius picked up her almost silent whisper and realized her problem. Bending down on his knees, he smoothed a piece of her candy-colored locks behind her ear.

"Is this about why Anna had to fix your swimsuit?"

Cordelia sniffed and nodded. "I'm pathetic."

Angered, he hooked a finger under her chin and pulled her head up sharply. Teary scarlet eyes held his gaze, and her lips trembled.

"I didn't ask to marry you for your lady bits, love. Though they are a nice bonus."

She pressed her lips together, trying to give him a reprimanding look.

"Seriously. I don't want to hear anything like that again. You aren't inferior to anyone, and no one would here would say any different, not even sunshine."

Grinning, he stood and took her hand in his. She reluctantly obeyed, pulling herself up but then jerking away and crossing her arms over her chest. Gaius rolled his eyes and let her out onto the beach.

The sun pierced their eyes. Blinded, Cordelia was forced to uncross her arms as she stumbled into him. A chucked escaped him and he joked, "I didn't know I married Sumia."

After punishing Gaius for his jibe, she raised her hand to block the sun. "Where is everyone else?"

"Don't worry, they're pretty far away," he told her.

Finally her eyes adjusted, and she took in the swoon-worthy sight that was her fiance. His swim clothes hung low on his hips, revealing a little more of his muscled body than he likely cared to show.

I'm no Chrom, he had once told her. Then, perhaps, she would have agreed. Now, staring up at him, she realized that he was more than Chrom could ever be, because he loved her.

An odd boost of confidence filled her. She lay her palm against his arm, smiling.

"Gaius-"

Before she could speak, the sound of girlish laughter hit her ears. Down the shore a little ways was Frederick, the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up to his elbows. He held out his arms in protest and laughing as Sumia, clad in a swimsuit similar to Cordelia's, jumped through the waves and splashed him. Cordelia had always been jealous of her fellow Pegasus knight, but had never hated her. Still, there was no denying the emotion that locked her limbs and jaw tight as she watched her friend unknowingly flaunt her womanhood to every male on the beach.

"Why are you so quiet, baby? If you're not enjoying this beach thing, then I'm not, and by the way our tactician is sending you worried glances, I'd say neither is she," Gaius commented as he nimbly unwrapped yet another candy.

"I'm sorry," Cordelia apologized, wrapping her arms around herself. "I never meant to ruin anyone's vacation." She really hadn't, but her mind was so wrapped in self-pity that she had forgotten to even attempt to enjoy this break.

Suddenly, Gaius pulled her arms away from her, and wrapped them around himself. Her eyes opened wide and she breathed in his not-surprisingly sugary scent, feeling the exhaustion from battle creeping up on her. He leaned over a little toward her. His breath was cool compared to the humid air.

"We're going to be married, aren't we? The way I understand it, that means you're supposed to tell me what bothers you, and I'm supposed to fix it."

"I-know. I have been acting abnormal, and I'm sorry."

He pulled away to slide his thumb along her cheek. "It's fine, baby. Now, can I take my lady for a romantic stroll down the beach?"

Giggling, she slid her hand into his, and tried her best to shove away unhappy thoughts. After all, she realized, she needed to prove nothing to Gaius. He loved her as unconditionally as she loved him.

Down the beach a ways, a redheaded merchant laughed evilly and flipped through a tome. "Now this is juicy."


	2. would you ever fear me?

_would you ever fear me?_

_Implied FeMuxChrom_

_Summary: Robin's visions of the future haunt her terribly._

* * *

Everything was spiraling out of my hands. My life, my honor, my...

I sat for hours, staring at my clenched fists, imagining them soaked in scarlet life.

Even his face wasn't comforting anymore. I couldn't stop the scene from replaying in my head, his eyes more white than blue, asking me _why, _why hadn't I been strong enough.

_I've killed so many people._

He begged me to stop. To stop crying, to stop pushing him away, to stop hating myself. But how could I?

_I've only dreamed of a life where the both of us make it out alive. _

I wanted to be okay. For him, for my children and my friends. Perhaps eventually, when I take my penance for all those lives I've taken, when I bear the weight of punishment for future and present me, things can be okay.

But until then, all I am is guilty.


	3. yours will be

**A/N: **_thank you Vykktor for being my first reviewer, and for being so kind. You're right, it seems a lot of stories resort to unnecessary, out of place smut. I do try to stay away from it. :) _

* * *

_Yours will be_

FeMuxChrom, LucinaxGerome

Robin returns home only to witness a departure.

* * *

The night Robin returned to her family after killing Grima, she couldn't sleep. Wandering the drafty halls of her castle home was helping little, and she was starting to miss her sleeping husband and the warm bed they shared.

Her memory must have been fragmented by her sacrifice, because earlier she'd remembered nothing. The important bits were coming back to her, who she was, what she had done, her family. Smaller things, like the exact layout of her home, for instance, were still foggy.

A soft voice melted through the door next to her. She opened it gently, and realized with a jolt that she must have circled back around because she was standing in the nursery connected to her bedroom.

_That's...my baby._

In the corner sat a wooden crib, above it a mobile of stars that flickered in the candlelight. Inside the crib was a tiny, blue-haired girl of two. Robin smiled, remembering earlier when she was reintroduced to her daughter. The girl shouldn't have known, but upon seeing Robin she immediately exclaimed, "momma!". Robin had cried, and Chrom explained that the two future children had been teaching her.

Perched on a stool beside the crib was a young woman, her hair no less blue than the infant's. The details surrounding her were still hazy in Robin's mind, but she knew that this girl was also her daughter, all grown up.

"Gerome thinks I'm silly for doing this. He thinks I shouldn't even be talking to you. Perhaps he is right, but I...I don't see the harm. You're sleeping, after all. Honestly, I hope your Gerome is less...like mine. But, I suppose, if you grow up anything like me you'll love him all the more for it."

The watching Queen smiled from the doorway, and made a mental note to take baby Lucina to visit Cherche's family.

"Then again, I hope you don't have to grow up like me. I had to grow up too fast to cope with the worst loss anyone could suffer...but you, you'll grow up with a father who will spoil you like crazy and train you, and a mother who will set him straight but spoil you in her own way. And hopefully soon you'll have a little brother to look out for. Try to keep him away from bugs, for mother's sake, okay?"

Lucina reached a hand into the crib, brushing blue locks away from the baby's forehead and giving her a melancholy smile.

"In short, my life has not been easy. My future...well, I'm not complaining. I've got Gerome, after all, and I know I will always have a home here, but..."

She became quiet and rested her head on the bars. Robin touched a hand to her own cheek and realized she was crying.

"...yours will be."

They had been almost completely silent, but the princess' whispered words had been heard. She looked up, and the two women's eyes met across the room.

"Mother."

Robin held her arms out, beckoning her daughter toward her. Lucina ran and fell into her arms, suddenly crying.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I never meant for you to know."

"Why couldn't you have told us, Lucy?"

Lucina hugged her Mother tightly. She grasped for an answer, but found none.

"I...I don't remember everything, exactly, but I know that you have a home here, always. Because you're my daughter, just as much as she is."

"No, I...I I did not want to be a burden. I did not want you to constantly have to explain my presence."

"Why would I need to do that?"

The princess pulled away, and saw confusion written all over Robin's features. She didn't seem to understand how having a mysterious woman from the future around would complicate things. She only saw Lucina though the eyes of a mother.

"...but it doesn't matter. I won't force you to stay here if you're uncomfortable. No matter what, we will always support you. Just remember that you have a home here."

Robin pulls her back in for a hug, and Lucina smiles. She had missed her Mother, and now that she was back she knew that everything would be okay.


	4. refrain

Refrain

HenryxOlivia

Musings of a reformed evil.

* * *

Henry's mind raced, as it always did at the start of a battle. It seemed that every morbid thought, every blood-coated horror, ran through his mind all at once. Some part of him was overjoyed, but another part was afraid. Soon he would forget himself again.

There had been times, in the heat of battle, when he had to physically restrain himself from attacking people he _knew_ to be allies. It was the curse of dark magic.

It scared him more than the thought of pain. If he hurt any of the members of this army, the rest would ostracize him. He'd be alone again.

There was only one thing that calmed his thoughts and chased away his fears: when that trembling, tiny hand slipped into his, as it did now.

"H-Henry...Please take care of yourself," Oliva whispers. She always knew, despite his smile, when he was over-thinking.

"Nah," he giggles, tapping her nose.

"I'm going to take care of _you_."

Just like that, his mood would change. Because Olivia reminded him that now he had someone to go to, someone to live for. If he threw his life away, who would protect her?

Still, he was ready for some merciless slaughtering. Of Risen, of course.


	5. right by your side

**A/N: **_requested by random guest (I think? I may be confused. well, you know who you are)__. Thank you very much for requesting! I've never written this pairing, and had to go back and read their supports. But that's okay, I like the challenge.I really hope this is what you wanted! I looked back at it and thought that maybe it didn't have enough, you know, relationship difficulties. Maybe I'm just self conscious..okay, I'll shut up now. But thank you all ever so much for reviewing! I feel so welcomed._

* * *

right by your side

NoirexGerome, hints of LibraxTharja

Gerome receives a blessing, and a curse.

* * *

The aura in the tent was darker than any battle Gerome had ever seen. He was more nervous now than he was when fighting, that's for sure.

The source of this brooding darkness was his fiancee's mother. Tharja leaned over him, a deepening scowl on her face. In this moment, he was glad to have retained some memory of his upstanding, chivalrous father, as it helped in keeping his eyes either on hers, or focus on Noire's frightened face.

"What makes him think he's worthy to..." the dark mage trailed off. Her eyes flicked briefly over to her husband. Gerome wondered if Libra was currently praying of his future son-in-law's soul.

"Noire, darling, just one hex. I know the perfect one. It binds you forever, and if he so much as _thinks _an unfaithful thought, this nasty-"

"M-mother!" the timid girl yelped. Gerome tightened his grip on the arms of his chair, but allowed no fear to show on his face. He had something to prove, for Noire. For her, he would stand up to even Tharja.

Libra seemed to think this a fitting moment to step in. He smiled widely at Gerome and Noire. "You have my blessing. It's clear that the two of you have been in love for quite some time. I believe Tharja is just...concerned. Protect our daughter with your life."

Tharja huffed, stopping her perusal of Gerome and backing away. "I will...consent, I suppose. If she comes back hurt in _any_ way, expect death. So give her your life, or lose it anyway."

After that, things went smoothly, if a bit awkward. They finished dinner, Libra waved goodbye, and Tharja sulked behind him. The newly engaged couple set off to their beds.

As they walked along, Gerome took her arm and slipped it under his. Noire blushed but said nothing, though she looked as if she wanted to.

"Something on your mind?"

"I...um...I'm sorry. You know, for my mother."

"Oh. It was nothing. My own mother can be as frightening when she wants to be."

Things became quiet again, until she suddenly smacked his hands away. Her face flushed red, and her fingers twitched, as if longing for a bow to pull on him. "INSOLENT FOOL. I AM MY MOTHER'S OFFSPRING! A MARRIAGE TO ME SHALL BE BLOODY AND FILLED WITH PAIN!"

As soon as it had come, her scream faded. She dropped to the ground, clutching her head.

"I'm so sorry! F-forgive me! ah, I can't..."

Her body shook with sobs. Gerome knelt beside her, and pulled her arms away from her face. The red, teary eyes that stared back at him twisted his insides with the need to hold her, to make her feel loved.

He kissed her forehead, and pulled her into his arms. Noire lay against his chest and cried, until finally she quieted.

"Are you ready to tell me what that was about?" he asked gently.

"I...I was so embarrassed. I s-snapped at you. It gets worse when I'm around Mother sometimes. But I don't want to! I'm afraid that someday you'll get tired of me yelling at you and you'll tell me to leave and then I'll have no one and then if I-"

He hushed her by kissing her lips. "I asked you to marry me. I think that's a firm indication that I never want you to leave me. And didn't I say I would always stay right by your side?"

"Gerome...marrying me won't be easy."

"I don't suppose marriage ever is."

"I'll snap at you, everyday," she whispered.

"I'll argue when you want to do social things," he replied.

"My Mother will be a constant presence in our lives."

"So will my parents. And every one else. How is Tharja any different than say, Inigo?"

"What if I hurt you?"

"I would let you."

Noire gasped, and threw her arms around him. Their faces pressed together, cheek to cheek. "Would you really put up with me for that long?"

"Forever. You are worth it, love."

She smiled happily, and once more they set out for home.


	6. a friend forever

**A/N: **_to that random guest: you are welcome:) _

_to the other guest whose name I've forgotten: sorry, but I'm not going to write what I consider to be domestic violence. That falls more under M for me. _

_Vykktor: You are such a kind, supportive person and I truly hope this meets expectations! I laughed when I saw your request but I've always wanted to try my hand at a crack pairing. (Tho I didn't know how far you wanted it go so I kinda wrote all the way to S...) :) _

* * *

A friend forever

WalhartxNowi

A tough conqueror meets a cheery dragon, and is changed.

* * *

**C**

Walhart was a conqueror, pure and simple. He'd slaughtered countless men for opposing him. He'd burned villages and homes in the name of imperialism. His heart was as hard as his armor, but it had one notable soft spot that, if discovered, could be his downfall.

Cuteness. The great conqueror of nations was weak to cuteness. Every one has flaws, but his was sometimes too much of a burden to bear.

It was why, long ago, he'd vowed to never partake of meat, or advocate the killing of animals. Cute things were inherently submissive. They didn't ask for death, nor did they deserve it.

Recently, he found another addition to the list of cute things that would cause his downfall. One of the shepherds that had taken him in, a thousand year old dragon: Nowi.

Nowi had captured his attention from the start. Today, she convinced him to play with her. That meant sitting a table across from her, drinking tea from tin cups she'd pilfered from the kitchen. Despite the looks he was getting, Walhart was unashamed.

"It's a lovely day, isn't it, Walhart?" she played at polite conversation, meanwhile lifting her cup delicately to her lips, raising her pinkie finger comically high.

"Ah, yes," he replied, gazing off into the distance. A light summer breeze lifted the ends of his hair, adding to what he thought was a majestic image. "We are having great weather. It leaves me feeling energized. May our enemies beware."

Nowi's act fell apart as she giggled and snorted. He briefly wondered what was so amusing, but her adorable laugh pulled at his heart strings and he kept his mouth shut.

"Thanks for spending today with me. Nobody ever wants to play with me anymore! They're all busy, all the time," she pouted.

Walhart set down his tea and looked into her eyes. "How selfish of them. But with power such as yours, you could easily bend their will to your whim."

The little dragon was astonished. "I could?"

"Of course. You can turn into a dragon, can you not?"

"Yeah..."

"And are dragons not superior?"

She thought for a moment. "Everyone seems to think so. But I don't really know."

"There you have it. Use your mighty power of cute...er...your mighty power of _ fear_, to make them submit."

Nowi cheered. "Then they'll have to play with me!"

**B**

A few days later, Nowi approached him as he was training alone. Her lips were twisted into a pout. Walhart scowled and did his best not to seem excited by her presence.

"Well? How did you fare?"

"It worked great! At first. I convinced Virion to play duck duck dragon with me, and that was fun. And I made Vaike play dress up, every one loved that game! They were all laughing, but then Vaike ran away and cried secretly."

"I regret missing that."

"...then I scared Robin into playing hide and seek. Being so smart, she hid a little too well, and no one could find her. Everyone was freaking out, until hours later when she just gave up and came out. After that, everyone knew what I was doing. They're avoiding me."

She looked so sad. Walhart had spent so much time being emotionless, he knew not how to comfort her. From what he'd seen, hugs were commonplace when a comrade was feeling down, but truthfully he had no desire for physical contact. A reassurance that everything would be okay would suffice, but he wasn't the best with speaking anything that wasn't a declaration of war, so he kept quiet.

Nowi flung her arms up and sighed deeply. "They don't seem to realize that someday they'll be gone! They'll all leave me behind, as usual! Maybe then they might regret not spending time with me!"

He shrugged. "That is the way of the inferior. They are ungrateful fools who look to nothing beyond today."

"Riiiiight." She sighed and bit her lip. "I'll be going then."

Walhart watched her go, feeling just the smallest twinge of guilt.

**A**

"Nowi."

The manakete looked up. She had been sulking in silence all day. She wasn't aware, but just by walking through camp Walhart knew that everyone was worried about her.

"Hey, Walhart," she sighed.

"This sadness is unbecoming of you. Tell me what troubles you."

He sat down beside her. After thinking all night, he had decided that he missed Nowi's cute smile, and therefore must take action, no matter what he must do.

"I don't know. I've just been thinking about...the future. It makes me sad. All my friends will be gone. Robin, Chrom, you."

"You count me as a friend?"

"Of course! I mean yeah, you tried to conquer the world, but you regret it and stuff, right?"

"...sure."

"And you played with me when no one else would!"

Walhart became silent. He had never felt these.._.feelings_...before. Nowi had opened up his heart, and he found himself actually willing to talk with someone.

"I too know the pain of being superior. Not many understand. They look at us, see us in our lofty position, and flee. They are intimidated, and fear us. It's a hard path to walk, especially if they are people you consider friends. And most of all, it's...lonely."

"You've got that right."

"But...now that we understand each other..."

"Yeah?"

"We needn't be so lonely."

Nowi gasped. "Really?! You would spend forever with me? You would put up with me every day and play with me?"

"I have no one else. And as you said, we are...friends."

She threw her arms around his neck. Unbidden, a blush spread over his face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! We'll be friends forever!"

**S**

Weeks passed. The shepherds all prepared to fight the fell dragon the next day, but Walhart had one very important thing to do.

"Good morning, Nowi."

"Hiya! What do you want to play today?"

"Whatever you would like. But first, I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Well...since we are to be friends forever..."

"Yeeeah?"

"Since we'll be together all the time anyway..."

"Spit it out!"

He held out the ring box and turned his face away. "W...would you become my wife?"

She screamed. Walhart was taken aback, until she jumped into his arms. "Yes! I've been waiting forever for you to ask that!"

"Truly? This is the happiest day of my life! We shall stand as gods on this earth, for as long as I live!"

"Oh, I hope that's a long time."

"I promise you, it will be. I have no intention of dying any time soon."

**Bonus:**

The shepherds stood in a circle around the newest future child. Nowi's daughter flicked her twin white braids and smiled. "Hello."

For some reason, the other future kids looked exceedingly nervous.

Nowi broke through the crowd, leading Walhart. "Nowi, stop this nonsense. There is no way that we-" he was protesting, until he caught sight of the tiny manakete girl.

"Walhart, Nah," Nowi introduced.

"Excuse me?"

"Your daughter!"

Nah's eyes got wide when she saw Walhart. She smiled widely. "Great Father! I have made you proud. In my future I made several conquests in your name, and Naga's! Granted, Grima probably obliterated them all, but we will soon rectify that! Come, let us take our vengeance on this fell dragon!"

Later, others would swear they saw a tear roll down Walhart's cheek. Whether that was true or not, his face still radiated fatherly pride.

Their family would go on to be infamous across Ylisse, for various reasons.


	7. yet you love me anyway

**A/N: **_sorry I didn't post anything yesterday, I was sick. Abbadont, here is your request! It's a little more angsty than it likely should be. (also the ending is abrupt and awkward ugh) But I had fun writing it because I love Gerome:) He's both my husband and my son haha. Also, sorry if you think Robin is too OOC. I've been in the habit of personalizing my Robins based on who they're married to, so I tried to fit her to match Gerome. Anyway, I hope you like it! _

_Not so nice guy, I'm trying to get your request done. It's a bit complicated to do since I hate breaking up characters..(plus I've never actually experienced a break up...go ahead and laugh.)_

_Vykktor, I am so doing that. Now I want to go all overboard and make father/child supports for Walhart and all the kids...but I'll restrain myself. heheh.. (because when I try to be funny characters get OOC...this is why I write mostly angst) _

* * *

yet you love me anyway

RobinxGerome

A festival, a scene, and two 'I love you's.

* * *

The fight with the Risen had been long and tiring, but Chrom and Robin still wanted to stay for the festival they had saved. They did have a whole other world to save, but the two were convinced that a break was necessary. At first, some were hesitant, but with so many bright colors and smiling faces, even the most stoic of shepherds was lured into joining the festivities. That is to say, all but Gerome. Had Robin's hand not been clamped onto his wrist, he would have fled immediately back to camp and spent his time with Minerva.

"This is silly. We should be fighting to save our world, not journeying through the outrealms on vacation."

"Oh, Gerome. I _promise_ we'll get back to that. But for now, we all need a vacation or we'll end up killing each other," she said, and continued to romp through the festival, oftentimes not watching where she was going. Gerome contented himself with watching her, and staring down any one who got too upset after she unknowingly bumped them. Instead of brooding over the state of the world, he watched Robin with a slight smile on his face. She always made him forget the bloody life he had left behind in the future. The way she gaped at all the decorations and the way her eyes lit up with a happy grin were his favorites, and he knew they would both savor these memories for the rest of their lives.

It was all going swell, until they became separated. Some children pulled Robin away into a dance, and Gerome was shoved back by the crowd. Caught up in her fun, she spared him no second glance. Minutes passed, and the distance between them increased, as did Gerome's worry. They were far from home, in a weird place, around a ton of people they didn't know. The wyvern rider turned in circles, searching for any sign of his bright haired wife.

"Gerome!"

Inigo approached, grinning widely. Two giggling women clung to his arms, and Gerome didn't recognize either. Someone in camp was going to be upset later, and Inigo would pay yet again for his philandering ways.

"Where's Robin? Did she finally leave you for someone less uptight?"

Typical Inigo. Gerome mentally cursed him, but otherwise ignored the comment. "Unless you've seen her, leave me alone."

One of the girls laughed. "Your tactician, Inigo? I saw her."

"Tell me where!" he immediately regretted the harsh words, because the girl shrunk under his glare. Luckily, Inigo stepped in. He brushed the girl's cheek with his thumb and whispered something in her ear.

"U-um, alright," she stuttered. "She was over in that direction."

He ran off, toward the area she pointed to. Without having to look, he knew Inigo had gotten both women giggling and happy again.

_"How in the world he does that so easily, I'll never know_," Gerome thought. "_I can't even keep track of one woman."_

Finally, he spotted her. She stood at the corner of a building in one of the shadier areas of town, but she was not alone. A man at least twice her height towered over her, leering. It made Gerome want to crush the shady man's skull in, just for being near her. Robin's back was ramrod straight, and he could see her fingers pulling at her robes, likely itching for her sword and tome. Unfortunately, she had commanded everyone to leave their weapons in camp, just to prevent accidents, which admittedly were commonplace where the shepherds were concerned.

Gerome hung back, to see what would happen. If the man would leave of his own accord, they could all get by without causing a scene.

Robin shook her head at whatever he was saying, and tried to leave, but the man grabbed her wrist. She struggled against him, but otherwise was oddly silent.

A scene it was, then.

The sounds of merriment fell away as he ran, his boots pounding on the cobblestones in a beat that seemed to match his heart. Without stopping, he reached around Robin and slammed his open palm into her attacker's sternum.

"Gerome!"

As the man reeled backward, trying to steady himself and regain the air that had been knocked from him, Gerome twined his fingers with Robin's and pulled her into a run. Sure, he would have rather stayed and fought, but the tactician's rationalism had affected him more than he thought. She wouldn't want him to cause more of a ruckus than necessary.

"I-I think we're far enough," Robin huffed. They stopped and caught their breath. "Thanks. I didn't want to have to-"

"Are you insane?"

"...what?"

Her eyes widened as he put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Why didn't you scream for help? What if I hadn't been there?" he asked.

"I..." Her face scrunched up, like she was fighting tears. "I never want to be a burden. I should be strong enough to fight on my own."

She buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Gerome tensed at first, unused to the physical contact. After an awkward moment, he lightly touched his palm to the back of her head and leaned down to press his lips against her temple.

"I'm sorry. You don't want to hear about my insecurities," she apologized.

"No," Gerome whispered to her. "We all have them. I do, myself."

Robin laughed and distanced herself. Her eyes were shining, but her face was dry. "Really? You?"

Ignoring her sarcasm, he reached his arms out to her, fingers splayed. Robin blushed, and shyly touched her fingertips to his. This was their way of hugging, when Robin couldn't. Though she couldn't remember it, it was obvious her past had been horrifying. Sometimes, the pain of that past came to the surface. When it happened, she never wanted to be touched.

"Of course. Everyday, I regret not being able to love you like you deserve. Someone like Inigo or Chrom would be better suited to the task."

He wasn't sure what he expected, but it wasn't for her to _laugh_.

"Do you think I want someone like Inigo who has 'given his heart' to every beautiful woman he sees? Do you think Inigo wants an emotional cripple like me who barely wants to be held? I think you and I are perfectly suited to each other, don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

She moved her hand to press their palms together. Gerome stared at her, but she kept her brown eyes downcast, locked on their hands.

"Well, for one, we both suck at expressing our emotions. But somehow we still understand each other perfectly. I know you would never ask me to do more than I'm comfortable with. You're okay with it. You've never told me outright, because you're scared, but I know you love me."

It was his turn to blush. Despite his mask, she still noticed.

"Am I not right?" her voice was lilting and cheerful.

"Yes...and if I may add something: you worry that because of your...problem, I can't see how much you love me. But I do. I see how you push yourself for my sake, and I know when you're pushing through your pain because you don't want me to know. If that's not love, I'm not sure what is."

Robin smiled. Gerome's heartbeat pounded in his ears. "Thank you," she said. "You make me the happiest woman on earth."

"If you're so worried about getting stronger, then let's go train. But Robin..."

She looked up at him with inquisitive eyes. She was right, he could deal with not being able to hold her, but there times he so badly wanted to. Now was one of them. He wanted to pull her close and never let go until she understood just how deeply he loved her.

"You're already strong. Not many people could suffer what you did and continue to thrive."

"I wouldn't call this thriving..." she protested, but her smile belied her words.

He worked up his courage, and brushed a light kiss over her cheek. "Let's go home."

They walked back to camp together, talking of battles, and far away futures.


	8. a quick nap

**A/N: **_sorry, not a completed request. I'm sick and all I feel like writing is self indulgent morning snuggles. But I'm posting this to tell you lovely reviewers that I AM working on them, it may just be a couple of days._

_Not so nice guy: don't worry, I wasn't that serious. And I never thought you were mean, per say. It's all good.:)_

_Abbadont:hahaha your declaration of love just made my life.I would love to write more for you, if you have ideas!_

* * *

a quick nap

ChromxRobin

Self indulgent morning snuggles

* * *

"Good morning, Robin."

His wife replied with an irritated groan and swatted blindly at his intruding face. It would be amazing just to sleep until noon, to do nothing but cuddle and feel the new life kicking inside Robin's belly, but they both held kind of important jobs, being Exalt and Queen. Not to mention that the last time they attempted such a thing, Frederick had come knocking at the door.

Chrom stretched his limbs with a long sigh, letting his breath tickle the back of her neck. She attempted to stifle her giggle with an even louder groan, and reprimanded him with a muffled "Stop it, Chrom. Must sleep."

"What was that?" Feeling mischievous, he jammed his fingers into her rib cage, laughing as she twisted away from his touch.

"Stop tickling me!"

Robin lifted her head from the pillow. Messy white strands obscured her face, but the death glare was obvious. "For the sake of your child, Chrom, let me sleep."

Her whine got her nowhere. Chrom left the bed and threw open the curtains, blinding her with the bright morning sun. "You've said that every morning for the past week. The healers say you're perfectly capable of at least getting out of bed."

"Fine. But I won't like it." Using the headboard, she pulled herself up into a sitting position and then watched him busy about their room.

"Why aren't you getting dressed, then?" he asked.

Robin pouted. "I'm sleepy." Her white hair was frizzy and stuck to her cheek. Getting an idea, Chrom grabbed two ribbons and a brush off the vanity.

"What do you think-"

Before she could protest, he'd snuggled up by her side and started brushing her hair. "We have to start you off somehow," he explained. "Or you'll never get out of bed."

She shrugged and gave in. It didn't matter what he did, as long as it gave her more time to doze. And the feeling of his hands running through her hair was simply amazing.

This went on for a few minutes, him pulling at the strands in frustration, and Robin ignoring him, staring forward with a sleepy look in her half-lidded eyes.

"I give up!"

"Hm?" she mumbled.

He laughed. "You really are tired, aren't you?"

Robin gave him her best 'oh really' face and dramatically flopped sideways.

"Then I'll tell Frederick he can run the kingdom until noon. Or tell Lissa to, she could use the practice. If she thinks she's getting off the hook by running away to Ferox with Lon'qu..."

"Would you really do that? We can't just shirk our responsibilities! There was so much we had to do today-" Suddenly, she was awake, and all her previous stresses hit her at once.

"Hey, we haven't had a vacation in...literally never. I think we deserve to sleep in for a few hours."

The smile that lit up her face told him this was the right thing to do. They had both put the kingdom's well being above theirs for the whole time they had known each other, and they would continue to do so...after this one little nap.

Chrom slid back under the covers, giving her time to untangle her hair where he had messed it up, then he reached out and pulled her close. She rested her head on his arm, and their bodies pressed close to chase away the morning chill. His other hand went down to her stomach.

"Our baby," he whispered, both of them feeling her tiny kick.

"mm," Robin mumbled, already half-asleep again. "I love you."

"Get some rest, love."


	9. forgiveness

**A/N: **_Not so nice guy, here's your request, finally~ thanks for being so encouraging and patient and the total opposite of your name(?)! It hurt me to write Gerome being mean so I made it super ambiguous..hope you like it!_

* * *

forgiveness

_noire: __French word for_ _black._

* * *

_I can't do this anymore!_

She thought the rain could wash away her tears. Though if she thought about it, it wasn't even a possibility. She was fire and death and destruction incarnate. She was Noire. She was, above all things, her mother's daughter. Even the purest rain couldn't begin to wash away her sins.

_I don't want to live here. Not with you._

Why had she ever thought her coal black heart capable of love? Hadn't she seen what it did to her mother, trying to use an organ that had long ago turned to ash?

_I don't know how to deal with you._

The road she followed was muddy. It sucked her bare feet down, as if trying to reclaim her to the earth. She was ill prepared to be out in the storm, but Noire paid it no heed.

_It's your fault, Noire._

Somewhere far away sat a small orphanage. Inside it, a loving man told bedtime tales a group of children, and a woman would take them by the hand and quietly tuck them into bed, whispering unsettling things in their ears. They were used to this, so they would laugh, and tell her to be happy, like they so often heard the man telling her.

_Leave me alone! Go away. You can't stay here. _

Noire would travel this distance and more to have her real parents back, to undo every second of the terrible life she'd been given. Yet here she was, standing at the home of her fake parents, looking for love, as always, in places she wouldn't find it.

_"Mother."_

She kept her hand on the door to steady herself while Tharja looked her wet form up and down. Any second now, she should be slamming the door, locking her daughter out.

_"Hello, Noire."_

The mage reached out her hand, and Noire felt her sins fall to the ground.


	10. the lost man and the fallen princess

**A/N:** _So I seem to have lost my muse/inspiration for WalhartxNowi, and it just wasn't working out for me. So instead here is the Lon'quxSay'ri support you asked for, Vykktor. I hope it's enough, it's kind of short compared to the other support chapter. If you want more, just tell me. God bless you all! Have a great Sunday. _

* * *

the lost man and the fallen princess

Lon'quxSay'ri

A meeting of two exiles.

* * *

Lon'qu hadn't been a part of the Valm Harbor mission, due to an injury from the_ last_ crazy tactic their thoughtful tactician had dreamed up. He wasn't aware of who this newcomer was, only that she was a woman and he would do his best to stay away from her. Especially if she was a valmese woman. The thought made him cringe.

"Hey, Lon'qu!" It was Lissa's voice. She was tugging on the arm of a...beautiful woman. His heart pounded in his chest. Her swordmaster outfit revealed much of her long legs that he would rather not see.

"Oh don't be a baby, Lon'qu. You're from the same country as her, right?"

That got his attention. Admittedly, he hadn't looked at her face all too well, but when he did, only one thought came to his mind.

_Ke'ri._

"You...no. You can't be."

"Pardon?" The woman's eyes narrowed at him. No, she wasn't Ke'ri at all. Her hair was the same midnight black, but it was much longer, and her eyes weren't Ke'ri's sparkling blue.

"I...I am sorry. I must be going-"

"Oh_ no_, you don't. Say'ri is going to help you get over your problem... like I promised you I would do years ago, but you know."

Lissa dragged the woman by the arm, and gave her a final shove that sent her sprawling. Say'ri's face smacked against Lon'qu's chest. He made a startled noise and immediately distanced himself, causing Lissa to sigh.

"You have your work cut out for you, Say'ri!" The princess commented. "Well, I'll leave you to it."

After Lissa had gone, Say'ri kept her eyes low. Lon'qu turned aside and watched her from the corner of his eye. She seemed familiar, yet her regal posture, weapon, and attire where all staples of Chon'sin's culture.

"Fie," she breathed quietly. "I had no part in this concocted plan, believe me."

"Lissa is well known for such things. Don't take it to heart."

"Tell me, what is your name? You are dressed eerily similar to men of my homeland, or perhaps you are one, yourself?"

Lon'qu blinked, and looked up at her. Her brown eyes met his with confidence, and they were sincere, something that got his attention. If she were royalty, as she seemed, she was oddly compassionate. But the only royalty in Chon'sin was the king, and he had fallen under Walhart's command.

"I was, once. But no more," he replied.

"Ah, an exile?"

"Self-imposed exile, yes."

"You were wronged?"

He breathed out slowly, thinking of an answer. Had he been wronged? Of course. He had been terribly wronged all his life in Chon'sin, but that wasn't why he left.

"No. A...friend of mine."

"Pray tell."

"No," he shook his head. She was silent, waiting for an explanation, but he gave none. Say'ri eventually realized, and gave a melancholy smile.

"Fine. 'Tis only fair that I share something about myself with you, first."

"You may tell all you like, you'll get nothing out of me."

He sat back down on the log where he had been polishing his sword, and kept his eyes off of her. Without looking, he could tell she planned to sit next to him. "Keep your distance, woman."

She stopped, and instead crouched in the grass a few feet in front of him. "...I see what the Ylissean princess meant, about your 'problem'."

Lon'qu didn't dignify her comment with a response, so she moved on.

"You remind me much of my brother. He enjoyed solitude, and kept himself from women as well. Though not to the same extreme, I believe. But he was loving, and cared much for me and our people."

Her words hit him, and began to sink in. He stopped polishing the blade to look at her. Say'ri looked far into the distance, her eyes starry.

"Your people? Your brother was Chon'sin's king?"

She nodded. "He is. It is my aim to bring him to his senses, and together we will unify our people once more. 'Tis a lofty goal, but I choose to hope."

There was nothing else to say. Lon'qu, deep in his heart, wanted to tell her how he admired that. But his shame had always gagged him in these rare instances.

After a long moment of quiet, the sound of a sword being unsheathed made him look up again.

"Come," Say'ri beckoned, watching him over the curved blade. "I wish to see if you fight in the way of the Chon'sin as well."

A smile turned up the corners of his lips. "Now there's something I can handle. Just don't get too close."

* * *

"Is that Lon'qu over there, sparring with...a woman?" Robin asked. Lissa, sitting beside the tactician, giggled. Knowing full well the consequences of the girl's nefarious pranks, Robin inched away slowly.

"Yeeeeeeeeah," Lissa gushed. "They're gonna get married."


	11. ocean battles

**A/N:**_ Inigo fluff for the wonderful NotSoGreatGamerGirl! Well, it started as fluff then turned into something else...It got a little out of hand. Someone take this pencil from meeee. I may have read your story and got the idea that you like jealous Inigo~hehe. Sorry that the ending is abrupt. But don't worry, I seem to have fallen in love with this pairing and plan to write more! (btw go read her Inigo stories they are superior to mine!) This sprang from my love of the beach DLC and my love of the actual beach. Too bad I live no where near one. :( Huge thank yoouu to everyone who __reviewed/favorited! You are all lovely people. Have decent mondays, since you know, it is monday. _

* * *

ocean battles

InigoxRobin, minor HenryxOlivia

Bikinis, a new mother, and an evil father.

* * *

Robin sighed contentedly. This was the vacation she needed, walking down the warm beach, hot sand squishing between her toes, holding her husband's hand.

"We should come back here with the baby," she thought aloud to him. Inigo laughed and brushed his hand over her stomach. Compared to the humid air, his skin was cool and it made her nerves shiver.

"Definitely. Meanwhile, I get to see my beautiful wife in her smallclothes all the time."

"Inigo! It's a _bathing suit_. For swimming." To accentuate her point, she smacked his arm lightly and they both laughed.

"Never thought I'd see you in anything less than that coat, bubbles. Looks good," Gaius, who was walking by with Owain, commented. He whistled, and even Owain looked red-faced.

When the two red-heads had gone, Inigo scowled and began digging through the bag he held. Robin raised an eyebrow when he lifted out her coat.

"I change my mind," he said, settling it on her shoulders. "You need to cover up."

Robin had to protest when he began to lace up the ties over her chest. "Inigo, no." She brushed his hands away and took the coat off. "I'm hot."

Brady walked by right after she said it, mumbled something that sounded like "Ya sure are", realized they probably heard him, blinked, and stepped into a much faster walk.

Inigo threw his hands up. "Seriously? Is everyone going to flirt with my wife today?!"

"Robin," a sultry voice called from out of nowhere. Tharja's head popped out of the sand. "I need you to slather my body with oil."

"Tharja? How did you even get there?" Robin asked.

"No time for questions. This is important."

"I...think I'll take that as my cue to exit." Inigo began to run off.

"Inigo, wait!"

She tripped in the sand just as she was catching up to him. With the grace of a dancer, Inigo spun in a tight circle at the last second and caught her in his arms. "Graceful as ever, I see," he grinned.

"You...you're not upset, are you?" Robin asked. She blew a stray white strand of hair from her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, love. It's...silly."

"You're jealous. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, it is a sign of insecurity."

"What?! I am not! Insecure, I mean."

"Then dance for me."

Inigo growled and backed away from her. "Fine, I concede to that point. But is it so wrong for me to want to be the only one who looks at you?"

"No, but I want you to trust me, as I trust you."

"Of course I trust you, darling. I apologize. It's just...upsetting."

Robin took his hands in hers, and stood on her toes to kiss his lips. "I know. Ignore them. Let's just have fun, okay? Also, I'm sorry for bringing up your dancing. That was rude of me."

"All is forgiven, love." He captured her lips with his, and they spent quite a few minutes wrapped up in each other.

* * *

Robin stretched out on her blanket and yawned. Being able to just lay in the sun and read was perhaps the greatest moment of her vacation. Besides spending it with Inigo, that is. Speaking of, he should have been lounging right beside her. She sat up to look around, and noticed him on the horizon, getting in some kind of splash war with Gerome, Owain, and Cynthia.

She was about to pick her book back up when she noticed a figure, shadowed by the sun's glare.

"Hello, Robin. May I sit?" It was Oliva, wearing one of the bathing suits just like Robin, only hers was a gossamer black that flowed and covered more of her middle. "Of course. You look amazing, by the way."

The dancer blushed, and sat down on the edge of Robin's towel. "I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For making Inigo so happy. He was...much like his father when we first met him. His smiles weren't real."

Robin smiled. "He makes me very happy as well. I love him," she said. In response, Olivia leaned over and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"You're sad about something, Robin. I've had much experience with fake happiness. Please, if something is bothering you, tell him."

Unbidden, the sound of Validar's laughter rang in her mind. Imagined scenes of her death at Lucina's hands flashed across her memory.

"I will, Olivia."

Oliva pulled back, and twisted her hands in her lap, suddenly blushing again. "I-If you don't mind...I mean, I wouldn't mind...if you called me...mother."

To reassure her, Robin smiled. "I would love to, mother."

"Good." Her new mother put a hand on her cheek in farewell, and left, leaving Robin to her thoughts.

* * *

After a while, the warmth of the sun coaxed Robin to sleep. Dreams of Validar and the mark on her hand tormented her until she awoke. Still hazy, she blinked into the sun and saw a shadowed figure standing above her. "Inigo? It isn't time to leave is it? I haven't got to swim yet!"

The figure let out a low moan, and raised what looked like a hand. Robin's heart began to beat faster as she put a hand over her eyes and realized. A monster towered over her, its patchwork skin bleeding purple ooze, and its black eyes empty.

She was barely able to stumble away as its claws smashed into the ground where she had been laying. A scream tore her throat. "Leave me alone!" Instinctively, she wrapped her arms over her middle and ran across the sand. The Risen gave chase, crawling its way toward her.

All around them, a battle was raging. Risen on wyverns attacked from the ocean, and all different types assaulted them on land. Robin's thoughts spun out of control. Her weapons were back in the bag...that she'd left at her spot, and there was currently an enemy between here and there...

She stumbled, and fell to the ground. The Risen caught up to her. It's stitched mouth stretched, and it raised its arm again. She shut her eyes and waited for the blow, but instead heard it screaming. When she peaked, a familiar man stood between her and the Risen. It evaporated, and Inigo turned to her.

"Robin! Love, are you hurt?" He pulled her to him, pressing her face to his chest as if she were a lost child. "I'm so sorry. I went too far away from you and then the Risen attacked, and when I came back you were gone...I'm so sorry. I don't know...how could I live with myself if I failed to protect you?" She felt his tears falling on the top of her head.

Guilt threatened to crush her. "No! This is my fault! Everything is...I am to blame."

Inigo pushed her back by her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Robin, what are you talking about?"

"This!" She cried, showing him the back of her hand. "I am cursed! This things follow me wherever I go. They hurt the people I love. I'll never get away from them. You should leave me somewhere to die, Inigo, before someone else does!"

The talk with Oliva had started this, and suddenly all her emotions were pouring out. Inigo's expression crushed her the most. His eyes were wild with fear.

"Don't ever say that. Just..don't. We love you, Robin, and we'll find a way to fight this, because I am not letting you go. What kind of man could just leave his wife and child to... for any reason?"

By this point, several Risen had noticed them, and it was no longer safe. "We'll continue this discussion later, but for now we have to fight. Can you do that?"

She nodded, wiping her tears. He handed her the tome and sword he'd retrieved, and they had no more time to think before the enemy was on them.

_"I will set this right, at least."_


	12. alone

**A/N: **_posting this now because I can't sleep~ Written the same time as an English essay so it may be a little...holey and unorganized. I think it's fine. Sorry about not posting for forever, I fractured my motivation. :/ To help with that I'm writing a series of these for all the spotless characters, starting with Priam. Because they don't get enough love! Also thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed you are wonderful:))_

_Abbadont: Don't worry, you're fine! I love getting requests. Please don't be afraid to ask. Yours will be the next chapter! :)_

* * *

alone

RobinxPriam

_We give each other purpose._

* * *

Robin smiled to herself as she folded the last of her load of laundry. It was a service she loved to do, and for any member of the army, because it made her feel like a homemaker. A wife. A mother. At the moment, she was alone. While most others in the army shared a tent, she had one all to herself. Which was great, but she had begun to feel...lonely.

Sure, she was mother to everyone in the army, but like most women, she wanted something more personal.

Just walking around camp made her heart tighten with jealousy. She saw Panne washing baby Yarne in a metal tub just outside their tent, laughing with him as he splashed. She saw Lissa and Sumia chiding Owain and Cynthia for some misadventure. Nowi rocked her tiny Nah, and even Sully tried to play catch with a toddling Kjelle.

There _had_ been opportunities for her to start a family in the past. All her life (the one she could remember, anyway), she'd been surrounded by extremely marriagable men. But nothing between her and them had ever felt right, and on by one they all ended up married. Except her.

When she asked the future children about it, they all just seemed worried, and refused to say anything.

"Miss Robin?"

"Hm?"

The gruff voice startled her out of her thoughts. She looked up, and realized she was face to chest with a tall, muscled, blue haired man. Her schreech made his face turn red, and his eyes turn apologetic.

"M-my apologizes, Miss, I seem to do that a lot, sneak up on people. It wasn't my intention to scare you."

"It's okay," Robin muttered, holding her hand over her heart to calm its erratic beat. "I shouldn't have screamed."

The man was Priam, one of their newest recruits. Just from the looks of him, he would be a great asset in the fight against Grima. Chrom was still recovering from their fight.

He took her other hand in his and kissed the knuckle. "It is an honor to be accepted into such a noble group of people, led by such a noble lady."

It was Robin's turn to blush. "Oh, no, no," she waved her hands rapidly. "I'm no noble lady. That's Chrom. Er, no, he's not a lady! I mean-" She sighed, wondering what could possibly be making her so flustered. "He's the leader. I'm just the tactician."

Priam laughed, a deep, genuine laugh that did no good for her heart. "I'm sure you're more than that. My men called you the warrior goddess. I have to agree, the way your magic lit up the field and your commands moved even the greatest of men to action."

She let out a strained laugh and felt her knees wobble. "That's a little much.."

His calloused hand dropped hers, and he turned to the load of laundry she'd been folding with a suspicious eye. "Is this...mine?"

"Yes. It looked like it needed mending. And a good scrubbing..."

"T-that was unnecessary." He turned away so she couldn't see his face. She laughed, and picked up the pile of clothes to hand to him. "Take these. Perhaps you'll find some way to return the favor."

He accepted them shyly, and started to turn away. Then he paused, as if thinking, and said,"The only thing I can offer you are lessons in the way of the sword. Your magic capabilities were extraordinary, but if you are to fight, you must be physically ready."

Robin wrapped her hands around her middle under her coat and stuttered, "You want to teach me?"

"It's nothing personal! Just a thank you," he asserted. "Aside from my lessons with you, I would ask to remain left alone."

This struck a cord in Robin's heart. "Being alone isn't so great," she whispered.

She expected him to ask what she'd said, but he was silent. Either he hadn't heard at all, or he was ignoring her. Priam gave her one last nod and walked away.

Under Robin's hand, her heart still hadn't stopped fluttering.

* * *

"Priam...w-what is this..."

It was after one of their training sessions. Both of them were sweaty and exhausted, but he'd dropped a tiny box in the palm of her hand.

"It's a...a thank you present."

She raised an eyebrow. "That's what you said the first time we talked."

He cursed under his breath. "You are persistent! Fine. It's a token of my...affection."

They were silent for a long moment. Robin put a hand over her mouth, feeling her face heat up. Their eyes stayed locked on each other, until she finally said, "Yes, I'll marry you."

"W-what? Really?" He let out a whoop of laughter, and picked her up. She clung to his arms as he sent her spinning through the air, then crushed her to his chest in a tight embrace.

"This is the happiest day of my life," both of them gushed at the same time. They broke down in fits of laughter, ready for the start of their lives together.

* * *

"Robin!"

_I'll let the world burn before I see you hurt._

He was too late. Her body had fallen, and already pieces of ash were floating in the air away from her.

"I failed you. I broke my promise," he cried as he reached her, and fell to his knees.

"No. It was I who-" she shuddered, and began to disappear even faster. "Please, don't be..."

He strained to catch her last word, reaching to the sky, desperately trying to cling to her fading form.

"...lonely."

_I love you. We gave each other purpose. Remember that, always._


	13. anything can change

**A/N: **_hello! I managed to crawl out of the hole I've been playing Majora's Mask in since Friday. It's wonderful and does one of my favorite childhood games justice while also scaring me to death. I recommend it. _

_Requested by Abbadont~I keep stretching what actually happens to fit my angsty headcanons lol. I hope it's not too confusing! Italics are the parts of Chrom's story. I didn't want to put in a hundred line breaks. Enjoy, and if you have any more requests I would love them! _

* * *

anything can change

ChromxRobin &amp; family

bedtime storytelling.

* * *

Lucina let out a yawn, stretching her limbs upward as far as they would reach. Beside her, Robin laughed. "Are you tired already, Lucy?"

"Yes, Mother. I'm certain I don't recall being so impulsive as a child. Little Lucina wore me out today."

Chrom entered the bedroom, holding toddler Morgan in one arm, and holding Lucina's hand with the other. Both children's eyes drooped with sleepiness. "It seems Father would agree with me," Future Lucina said.

"Oh, they're children. You have four of them now, Chrom. Get used to it," Robin chided, holding her arms out to the little Lucina, who released Chrom's hands to climb the bed and stumble into her Mother's warm embrace.

"Besides, I hope to be a grandmother soon."

Robin's statement left both her daughter and her husband blushing, stuttering messes.

"I would hope not!" Chrom objected.

"Please, Mother..."

The Queen laughed softly. "Alright, I'm sorry. I suppose we waited two years, didn't we?"

Chrom nodded, before stretching in must the same way his daughter had and relaxing onto the bed next to her. Morgan was already asleep in his arms, and Lucina had made herself comfortable on Robin's shoulder.

"I've only been married a few months. I believe we have time," Lucina said.

"You think so, but suddenly, things change. Your memory is lost to a dragon from the future, someone you love is killed in battle, or you sacrifice yourself to kill said dragon."

When the other two gave her looks, Robin scowled. "What? I'm only saying, things change."

To take the subject off the still sore topic of her Mother's death, Lucina waved a hand to get their attention and said," I have never heard the tale of when my parents met. It may not be the same, but still, I would love to hear."

Both of them looked slightly relieved. "Of course we can tell you," Chrom agreed.

"Good. Oh, but Morgan would hate to miss out. I'll go retrieve him." She stood from her chair, but once she had the door opened, revealing an ashamed looking Morgan. "Sorry, I wanted to come in but it seemed like you guys were having a moment."

"Why did that stop you?" Robin asked, concern in her brown eyes, which Morgan avoided meeting altogether.

"I didn't want to ruin it by not remembering whatever it was." The sad look in his eyes had them all talking over one another to reassure him, but he waved it all off.

"Don't worry about me, tell the story!"

The married couple exchanged looks, and Robin breathed a deep sigh. "You do it."

"I'm no storyteller," Chrom protested.

"Well I'm your tactician. I know what's best."

"Sure. But I'll tell it anyway. I suppose it started when I found you in the field."

Robin agreed, and motioned for him to continue. With a deep breath, he began the story.

_"Milord, this is foolhardy," Frederick pointed out. _

_"What would else would you have us do, pin her sleeping body to the ground with your lance?"_

_"Well..."_

"Please tell me he wasn't really considering that," Robin interjected.

"Of course not. Maybe. Let me finish."

_"Frederick!" Lissa shouted. _

_"My apologies, milady, but she wears the symbol of Plegia on her coat. Would it not be best to incapacitate her before she can cause anyone harm?"_

_"Does she look harmful to you, Frederick?"_

_"One can never know."_

_While they argued, Lissa poked the woman's forehead. "Hey, she's stirring!"_

_Chrom ran over, but the knight kept his distance. _

_"Hey, looks like you're awa-" he couldn't get the words out before she started screaming and thrashing, begging for something to get away from her. _

_Frederick barged in, trying his hardest to separate his charges from the wild stranger, but only managing to get a hold of Lissa, who punched at him for hindering her attempts to help. Chrom, meanwhile, had secured a hold on the woman's shoulders and was staring into her frightened doe-eyes._

_"Calm yourself. We won't hurt you," he told her softly. _

_After a moment, she had stopped, and instead of pushing him away, she clung to him as if her life depended on it. _

"Don't look at me like that, Lucina. I was afraid. From what I know now, Grima had just tried to force our union and ended up wiping my memory. I imagine being confronted by the avatar of a dragon hell-bent on using me was absolutely terrifying. Then I woke up with no memory to a pair of complete strangers, feeling only that terror."

"I meant nothing by it, Mother. It's just...different than what I expected. You're always so strong and composed," Lucina replied, looking ashamed.

"I guess we can't be strong all the time," Morgan commented. Robin nodded. Her fingers stroked the back of her sleeping daughter's head, and she was looking sleepy herself.

"That's pretty much it," Chrom said. "We fought bandits, she surprised Frederick by being competent in battle, and we decided to keep her."

"As if I were a stray kitten," his wife teased.

"Thank you so much for that," Lucina said, rising from her seat once more to kiss her Mother's cheek. "I'm glad I have you two."

"I'm glad you're here, Lucy. I'm glad you both decided to stay a while." Robin smiled happily at them. "I would hate to lose two of my babies."

Chrom nodded. "Telling our story reminded me of how far we've all come. We wouldn't want to say goodbye now."

Morgan beamed, but Lucina only gave a weak smile. She still had her doubts, but as their family always said, anything can change.


	14. a kiss to send us off

**A/N: **_Hiya! I got stuck in MM so here I am with this. Wow so many ellipses. I love this pairing but it's hard to write. :/ Thank you to everyone who faved/followed/reveiwed! I'm glad that my stories are entertaining someone at least~Don't be afraid to tell me if you have a request! (I know the feeling all too well.) God bless~ _

* * *

a kiss to send us off

MaMuxEmmeryn

If you truly love someone, fight for them.

* * *

The four of them sat in what was most undoubtedly the most painful silence Robin had ever endured in his life. Chrom sat backwards on a wooden chair, resting his forehead on his crossed arms most of the time. Lissa stood behind Robin, clinging to his arm, her fingers in her mouth to keep from crying, and stared blankly at the woman in front of them.

Robin didn't blame the girl. After all, he would be crying himself if they weren't present, and he would be crying himself to sleep again tonight.

"I..."

She was pained, he could tell. If not physically, then in every other way. Emmeryn knew she was supposed to know these people. She knew they had been important to her, at one time, and something deep inside her wanted so badly to remember. It had to be tearing her apart.

The look on her face told him as much. He began to walk forward. Behind him, Lissa gave a little gasp and let go of his sleeve. Emmeryn's clouded green eyes focused solely on him, as if he were coming to save her from her torment.

_'I want to badly to save you, my lady. But I can't.'_

Robin held a hand out to her, and she eyed for a long time before she realized what it was for. Shakily, she lifted her arm and placed her palm against his. The action triggered a memory from so many years ago.

_"Robin, may I speak with you?"_

_"O-of course, my lady."_

_He balked, looking from her to Phila, but she waved him forward with a slight smile. "You may leave us, Phila. Thank you," she instructed._

_After the knight had gone, Emmeryn turned to him, her face serious. Robin's eyes widened as the Exalt bowed her head to him. "I put my brother and sister's lives in your hands, tactician. I trust that you will not betray me." _

_"A bold move," he commented lamely. _

_"Yes, but one I feel is wise. There is nothing about you that tells me you won't do as Frederick fears, and I believe Chrom when he says you fought for us, and fought well."_

_"Then there is no reason for me to plead my case."_

_"No. I would ask you one question, however."_

_"Anything."_

_Emmeryn looked away from him, her eyes downcast. "Which is more worth saving, in your view: the life of one person, however important, or the lives of many?"_

_"It does not compare. The lives of many will always take precedece over one life. It may be a tragedy, but in the end...what is one loss in the face of thousands of others?"_

_"Then the answer is obvious."_

_He nodded. "It may be hard to accept, but that's the only answer. However, it does not mean I should allow things to come to that."_

_"Perhaps it will be unavoidable."_

_"Perhaps."_

_He offered her a hand, and she lay her palm over his. "I leave you with a kiss, my lady. You are a wise and beautiful Queen, your people are lucky to have you. And I am lucky to have met you," he said, smoothing a kiss over her knuckle._

_She smiled, and her pale face didn't redden in the slightest. As Exalt she must have been used to such complements, but he thought it came more as a result of unwavering confidence. _

_"May Naga be with you on your journey, Robin. I will eagerly await your return."_

"H..Hello.."

The Emmeryn he had fallen in love with and this broken Emmeryn before him were so different, he almost wished they had never found her again. It was awful, but he knew Chrom and Lissa felt the same.

"Lissa...Chrom...may I speak to her alone?"

Chrom all but jumped out of his chair, eager to flee the awful silence. Lissa followed after him, but slower, forcing her eyes off her sister.

"You...are..."

"Do you remember me, Emmeryn?"

"I..think..."

He kissed her knuckle, and saw her expression change. "tact..ician."

Robin couldn't stop himself. Tears began to flow from his eyes, and he fell to his knees, throwing his arms around her middle. "I failed you. I never should have told you all that about the lives of many. I want to take it back. You are more important than-"

"No," she gasped. "Do..n't change...for...me. I am...use...less.

"Don't say that! We all missed you so much! Even I...I loved-"

He broke off. Telling her so much at once would only overwhelm her. But she surprised him.

"You...loved...me?"

How did he answer that? Over the short time he had known her, it was true, he had come to love her. But she was Exalt. She could never love him back. Then she had died, and he'd given up. Was he even worthy of loving her anymore?

Emmeryn made a pained noise. "You..did. I-I am...sorry."

Robin pulled back and took her hand again, this time squeezing it between his palms. "I shouldn't have said anything. Don't worry about it. Focus on getting better."

She scowled, something he had never seen before. "I..won't..get..bet..ter. If...If you..loved..me, stay..with...me...now. I need...you."

The once radiant Queen now looked afraid. There was defeat in her eyes. It drew Robin to his resolve. She had once taken him in when he had nothing. She had raised him up and trusted him, and now was his chance to repay her.

"I will, Emmeryn. Through everything."

She smiled, and just a little bit of the cloud left her eyes. "T...thank...you."

It would be a long road, full of hurting and tears, but Robin was resigned to suffering it all with her. Because that's what you do for the people you love.


	15. I'm with you, always

**A/N: **_tumblr was being super angsty today..It was inspiring. Have some short fluff/angst. :) (since it's short I think I'll post something else later today. I got a snow day!)_

_Vykktor, I can write something for Tharja if you would like~she seems to be pretty popular. And I see what you mean about Phila. She had a lot of potential and then..she just kinda showed up to say she failed and then died? It's sad. I can tell she loved Emmeryn though._

_NotSoGreatGamerGirl, I've never actually married Emmeryn or got the supports lol so this is based on..my imagination I guess? Thanks though! Her prologue was hard and I've never even gotten to it on any of my male files..meh. But I just love her as a character. :)_

* * *

I'm with you, always

OwainxCynthia, Lon'quxLissa

The future children find it hard to cope with their teenage parents.

* * *

"Mother!"

Lissa turned her attention toward her son, and bent down to his level as he approached. "What's the matter, Owain?"

Owain stabbed the stick he had found in the woods into the ground and crossed his arms, scowling, and getting more annoyed when she laughed.

"Sorry, sweetie," she apologized. "Your little cheeks get so puffy when you make that face. I can't help it." Her high, tinkling laugh echoed around them.

"It isn't funny! Father won't let me wield the legendary blade I am destined for!"

"Hm? He won't?" She made a pouty face, puffing up her own cheeks in a mock expression of his that he didn't quite catch. "Let's just go remedy that, shall we?"

The rambunctious pair set off for the back door, which would lead them to the garden that Lon'qu frequently practiced in. It was a warm day for Ferox, one that would still be considered cold by Ylisse's standards, but Lissa had learned to deal with it. She had learned to deal with a lot of things since meeting Lon'qu, but if she'd given up then, she wouldn't be holding the hand of her lovely son.

Speaking of, Owain rushed forward to tackle his Father's leg. Lon'qu had been focused on his stance, and his son's attack threw him off balance and sent them both toppling to the ground.

"Father! Yield to me!" Owain cried, flopping down on Lon'qu's chest and beating him with tiny fists.

"Ah, I yield," Lon'qu chuckled. He lay back in defeat and flicked his eyes to Lissa, who giggled from the background.

"Owain says you won't let him use that sword," she explained, her eyes smiling at her picturesque family.

"I did say that."

Lon'qu stood, settling the boy back on his own feet, and retrieving the sword from where it had fallen. Owain eyed it like most kids would look at candy.

"But if he uses my sword, then he can't use his."

"What are you-" Owain let out a squeak when Lon'qu pulled a wooden practice sword from the bushes.

"Your very own," he said, kneeling down to offer the boy his sword as a knight would.

"Thank you, father!" He immediately ran at the training dummy with it, taking care to use the forms Lon'qu had taught him.

Lon'qu snaked an arm around Lissa's waist, and allowed her to lean into him. "Perhaps soon he can upgrade to a real one?"

She shook her head. "Not too fast. The thought of him with something sharp is...frightening."

The two of them laughed, and shared a kiss as the sun set on the horizon.

* * *

Owain looked up from polishing his sword as the light hit his face. Cynthia stood in the doorway, concern written all over her features.

"Owain, I know things are hard, but you can't just sit in the dark all the time..."

He laughed bitterly. "I am Owain Dark. It's in the name."

She shook her head, causing her brown pigtails to bounce around her face. "All of us kids are worried about you."

"Why did you come?"

All his resentment came out in his voice, and she flinched. "Your parents are fighting again."

He put the sword down and followed her outside. Cynthia led him around the tents, and they sat in the grass behind one in particular, where only the occasional patrol would spot them and think nothing of it.

"I said keep your distance, woman," a man's voice came from the tent.

"I think I will! You're a selfish, narcissistic..._meanie._"

Lon'qu kept his mouth shut, probably to avoid calling his commander's sister unrepeatable things. The kids outside heard a slap that echoed in their ears long after it happened.

"Stop shoving me away!" Lissa cried, her voice full of pain.

"I won't, princess. I will ask that you kindly _leave me alone_. I never asked for your help."

Owain put his face in his hands. His memories of his parents were always so kind and warm, they never fought, at least, not in front of him.

"Owain."

He looked up, and saw Cynthia's smiling face. She put her hand on his knee and met his eyes.

"They won't be like this forever. They have to get married and have you, right? After all, they're only just getting to know each other."

"I suppose..."

"Hey, this isn't like you! We're the justice cabal! Optimistic bringers of hope! Things will get better, Owain, and until they do, all of us will be right here will you!"

She was right, he knew. It wasn't like him. His mother had always been bright and cheerful, and he should be honoring her legacy.

A smile lit up his face again. "You're right, Cynthia."

Cynthia squealed, and embraced him tightly. When they pulled apart, both of them were blushing furiously and trying to hide it.

"U-um, let's go get Morgan and practice!" he suggested, jumping to his feet.

The two of them raced back to camp and tackled Morgan, laughing all the way. The rest of the day was spent training. Others heard their war cries and smiled, because happy children made for a happy camp.


	16. in which Chrom regrets many things

**A/N: **_disclaimer: I am a christian and a senior in high school so in no way am I experienced in college parties or college life, but this was just begging me to write it. Don't take it too seriously lol._

* * *

In which Chrom regrets many things

Chrobin modern AU

* * *

"C'mon, Chrom, don't be a stick in the mud. It'll be fun."

Chrom scowled, and tried to focus on the professors lecturing, blocking out Vaike's whispers. It was hard, because he'd never had much of an attention span in the first place, and second because it was math.

"I don't know, Vaike. Emm doesn't like me going to those parties."

"She doesn't have to know. Really. Libra is even going, and you know how that guy is."

Even so, Chrom was skeptical. "Weird stuff happens at those. Plus, I need to take Robin on a date soon. She's been stressed lately."

"Bring her along! She'd be tons of fun."

"No." The thought of his girlfriend around all those single, egotistical boys was frightening. Robin could handle herself (she once punched Virion in the face for a comment he made), but he would rather not expose her to it.

Before Vaike could comment further, the class was over. Chrom followed his friend out the door, and the rather pointless banter continued. "I need to study-"

"Finals aren't for weeks! Dude, tell me you don't want to, and I'll shut up, but teach senses that you kinda want to."

Chrom was silent for a long time, considering. "Alright, you win. I'm about to become some stereotypical frat boy, and if my very influential sister finds out she'll definitely lock me in the closet, but I'm in."

Vaike gave a loud whoop, and started to run off to his next class. "I'll text you! See ya there!"

* * *

After telling Emmeryn he was going to Robin's and telling Robin he was hanging out with Vaike (it wasn't a total lie, he'd make it up to her later), Chrom made his way to the location Vaike had texted him.

The party ended up being exactly as expected. Everything considered, it was decent, and Chrom was having fun, until someone brought out the alcohol. After that, he remembered nothing.

In the morning, Chrom woke up sprawled on the dorm's ratty sofa, his arm stinging awfully.

"Oh, gods. What happened..." Disoriented, he stumbled to the bathroom, where he promptly vomited. "Emm is going to murder me. I can't show up like this..."

But in the cracked bathroom mirror, he noticed something even worse. His sleeve had been torn off, and there, on the outside of his shoulder, was a perfect, peach colored rendition of the mark of Naga, an old religious symbol. He had been tattooed against his will. Or maybe not, he couldn't tell.

"Oh no, no, no. Emm is going to kill me. Robin is going to kill me. I am going to kill Vaike. Oh gods, I am dead," Chrom panicked, running his hands through his disheveled hair.

"Chrom," Vaike drawled sleepily from the doorway. "Whatever you do, really, do not show that to your sisters."

"Really?!" he screeched indignantly.

A vibrating sound alerted him to the phone in his pocket. At least that was still there. When his shaking hands finally managed to hit the button, Robin's cheerful voice greeted him.

"Good morning, love," he stuttered. The phone's display said seven am. How did she always manage to get up so early?

"Did you and Vaike get into any trouble?" Robin asked, concern lining her voice. He must have sounded off.

"No, we're fine. Actually, I have to go...get ready to leave. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay...? I love you."

"Love you too." He hurriedly pressed the end button and stabbed a finger at Vaike. "This is your fault."

Vaike gave him a 'what-did-I-do' look and left Chrom to his existential mutterings.

_If he tells Robin I did this I am so dead_, he thought.

* * *

**a/n: **_fun fact about me, I actually have a tattoo. I'm v proud of it shh. _


	17. what a life we would have lived

**a/n: **_I've had a lot of time to write...but I spent it mostly on tumblr oops. I live right in the middle of that polar vortex that's hitting the U.S. right now, so I haven't had school all week and I've been snowed in my house. Also it is freezing. I'm wearing gloves in my room:( _

_Vykktor: oh no I have shamed one of my only constant reviewers :o but...meh. Honestly it's not one of my favorites either. It wouldn't be the first time I've done that to Lon'qu, as he and Lissa were like my first ship in the game. I'm so chill with you not liking it that you can still have this Phila chapter I wrote for you. She is a hard character to write, so forgive me if she's badly OOC. Also it may seem rushed...gah I'll just be quiet._

_So much dialogue. My apologies. _

* * *

what a life we would have lived

Robin x Phila

a romance blooms, then plot canon gets in the way.

* * *

Robin was intrigued by Emmeryn's advisor from the very first moment he saw her. It hadn't been long since his awakening, but her sharp eyes, being such an unusual color, had grabbed his attention immediately, and the way she carried herself had left him speechless. He wouldn't call it love at first sight, but something close to that.

So, in the time Chrom had left him to prepare for their trip, he tracked Phila down for a conversation.

"L-Lady Phila!"

The pegasus captain turned sharply to face him, looking confused. "Why do you call me 'lady', Sir Robin?"

He grinned. "It's what you are, is it not? And why do you call me 'sir', lady Phila?"

"What is the meaning of this?" she scowled.

"Oh...um.." In his haste, he had forgotten to come up with a believable excuse.

"I have work to do."

"No, wait! I..." Robin blushed, but still met her gaze. He didn't think she'd appreciate a crazed fanboy. "I just wanted to get to know everyone. I thought you could...teach me. After all, you never know what could trigger my memories."

Phila raised an eyebrow. "No, I suppose I don't...but I am busy with assisting the exalt at the moment...perhaps another time?"

"Of course. But I am to be leaving soon..."

The captain pursed her lips, and looked around the hallway before sighing in defeat. "You are persistent. Alright, I guess I have a little time. What did you want to ask about?"

"So...you're Emmeryn's adviser? In addition to being the captain of the pegasus knights? How long have you known her?"

"Our parents passed away around the same time, leaving us both with a mighty inheritance. Granted, my lady's is much weightier...You could say we grew up together."

"Hm. And you've been doing Emmeryn's will all your life? Have you never wished for a life, a family of your own?"

"I do not like your line of questioning. The exalt has been my family. She is my world, and I would never consider going against her will."

"I...meant nothing by it, I assure you, it was just a question."

Phila looked him up and down with her sharp eyes, as if evaluating him all over again. "Tis not my place to question my superiors, Sir Robin, but looking at you, I wonder why the Prince trusts you so easily."

"Perhaps he doesn't judge by appearances alone?"

To his great surprise, Phila smiled, just a tiny bit, then quickly turned her back to him. "You are cocky, tactician. See to it that you don't get my prince killed."

"I would never, my lady."

"Call me captain," she asserted.

"Only if you call me Robin."

Phila made a noncommittal noise, and waved her hand over her shoulder. "Be safe on your journey, Robin."

* * *

As events unfolded, through everything, Robin spoke to Phila every chance he got. It wasn't much, but he noticed her gradually warming up to him. She told him stories of her training,and what little of her childhood with her parents she could remember. In return, he told her of the places the shepherds visited, all the odd people and sights he had seen.

It wasn't long after they kissed that he asked her to marry him. "I'm sorry," he began, holding the box out to her. "I know it seems rushed, I know we've known each other for only a few months...but I love you, Phila. I want to give you a life. I want to give you a family."

She shook her head, covering her mouth to suppress her emotion. "I don't understand your insistence that I have those things," she choked out. "But...if my lady has no objections, then...I accept."

"Of course I don't, Phila," a soft voice interrupted. The exalt stood in the doorway, watching them with loving eyes. "He is right. You deserve so much. And Robin, I'm glad you found your courage."

"My lady...you encouraged this?"

Emmeryn smiled, and nodded. "Do not blame him. I noticed him pining about your door day after day and took pity."

Robin took Phila's hands in his, smiling the brightest he thought he had ever smiled. "I promise, I'll be accommodating. I know you wish to stay here to serve Emmeryn."

Hesitantly, she embraced him, and did not cry until he whispered 'I love you, captain." in her ear. No one had ever stayed long enough to break through Phila's walls except Emmeryn. Now that Robin had, she felt so..._free._

* * *

As promised, Robin made their relationship work. The two were married shortly after, in a small wedding attended by only Emmeryn and the shepherds. Robin soon forgot their troubles, until they snuck back up on him.

"The exalt has been captured?!"

While the siblings worried over their sister, Robin's thoughts were for his wife. Wherever Emmeryn was, she would most likely be. If those plegians had her...they had to save both Phila and Emmeryn. They had to march on Plegia.

The tactician fought like a madman. He stopped at nothing, and cut down every foe that tried to stop him, until he had Phila by the hand, helping her out of the jail cell.

After he pulled her up, she flew into his embrace, then pulled back. "Quickly, we must save her grace!"

She yanked him atop the pegasus behind her, and kicked her heels into its flank. Once they were at the scene, Robin slid from the animal's back and ran over to Chrom's side.

"My lady, take my hand!" Phila reached for Emmeryn. A low, evil cackle broke the tension. Flashes of purple light appeared, and all at once, several arrows impacted Phila's body. Her hand broke from Emmeryn's, and she felt herself falling, and heard her Pegasus' screams of agony. One by one, her sisters fell, and their screams split the air as well.

"Phila! Phila!"

Everything was surreal. Phila knew her body was broken, she saw it, but felt nothing. She knew she was dying.

"I'm so sorry. I promised to give you a life, didn't I? And here... I let you die."

She titled her head up, and saw Robin's face. Robin, the man who had cared for her. His face was streaked with tears. She would have loved to have a life with him. But it couldn't be. Someone like her wasn't meant for love.

* * *

Somehow, Robin managed to function as the shepherd's tactician even after witnessing the woman he loved die. He and Chrom took down Gangrel together, with a fury that can hardly be described. Then, they returned to Ylissetol and buried their loved ones.

He tried unsuccessfully to forget Phila, to move on. It hurt, but nothing was as painful as the day Marth was revealed as Chrom's daughter.

Lucina came to him, looking nervous. She wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I have...something to tell you."

When he didn't respond, she took a deep breath and continued. "In my timeline, the exalt was killed that night in the castle. Phila...she survived. She met you, and you two...you had a child."

Robin's heart, so long dead, began to soar. "Tell me about her!"

"Her name is Morgan. She came through the portal with me, perhaps...no, I know she's in this world somewhere."

His eyes blazed. "Then I will find her."


	18. eulogy

**A/N: **_REC17: Thank you, I love to spread the feels. Maybe I will, later~it'll be a surprise.:)_

_ThreeRainyDays: oh. My gosh. I've been a lurker forever but I never thought I would have one?! I guess I should address that...hello lurkers! *waves* thank you so much for your complements of my writing~(btw my secret is not having a life..also I am pretty fast at typing, I guess:p) oneshots are about all I can write, so I'm glad people think I do them well! And man,do I know what you mean about those OTPs. Just look at this story, it's all over the place. And it doesn't even make a dent in my list. I planned to get to miriel x vaike someday! I'll get to work on that now, and I'm very excited to read yours! _

_nhaer042: give in to the temptation~haha I'm sure that whatever you write will be a hundred times better than mine! Also it's beautiful to know that I inspire others, thank you:)_

_NotSoGreatGamerGirl: yes. Angst is life...ok it's more likely death considering this chapter...hehe._

_So I was playing through FE for like the twentieth time, on my way to marry Tiki, and I came across this ship from trying to get all the supports...and I fell in love. Ahh sorry so much angst._

_Warning: description of battle, and character death._

* * *

eulogy

GregorxOlivia

The die was cast, their future set. All that remained was death.

* * *

Their first battle together, they'd slain an evil madman. Now, in their last, they would be killed by one. The forces overwhelmed them, though Robin had done her best, this was finally one fight they could not win.

The remaining shepherds, scarred and weary, were the last line of defense between the Risen and Castle Ylisse. They were determined to protect their children to the very last breath.

Near the end of their ranks, a tall, proud man crossed his arms over his chest and stared out across the battlefield.

"Do not be with the worrying. Gregor will give life to keep his lovely wife living."

Beside him, his wife shivered, clutching the hilt of her sword tighter. Despite her fear, she too stood tall, her expression set.

"O-of course," she whispered. "I would die for you as well."

Gregor turned to face her, and wrapped his calloused hand around her chin. He said nothing, because up ahead, battle had been met. The air was filled with screams. Anything they attempted to say would be swallowed by the evil in the air.

The emotion in his eyes conveyed enough. Olivia knew, without him saying, that he loved her, no matter what horrors had yet to meet them.

It was as if the world consisted of them alone, standing in the midst of chaos. Olivia wrapped her fingers around his arm, and gave him a grim smile.

_You were my everything_, she conveyed to him.

_I loved you, immeasurably. _

His face lit up, and she knew he understood.

Then, the horrors were on them. Gregor shoved Olivia away from him, taking the brunt of a blow that crippled his left arm. The dancer retaliated swiftly, locking swords with the enemy. It's glowing eyes were inches from hers. Behind her, Gregor didn't even bother to attempt patching up his wound. He stabbed his sword through the enemy, and it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Olivia's lips suddenly parted in a scream that tore her throat, but was muted by the din all around them. Her wide-eyed gaze fixed on Gregor's middle. He looked down, and only then noticed the tip of the steel sword that had pierced his body.

With a heavy sigh, he let his body fall. Olivia ran over just as he hit the ground, and killed the risen behind him with an embittered cry.

She collapsed to the ground and pulled him over so he faced up, toward the black sky, where he was amazed that the stars somehow still shone.

_Be happy_, he wanted to tell her. _I loved to see you smile. _

He was amazed to hear her reply._ I loved that you made me smile. I wanted to spend my days with you, just laughing at your silly jokes. _

With the last measures of his strength, he lifted his hand. Olivia wrapped both of hers around it. He wanted to tell her to flee, to make sure their son was safe, but it wasn't worth the effort. She would refuse.

Olivia sobbed over her husband's body, and when the risen found her, she gave up without a fight. Her last breath taken, she slumped over on Gregor's chest, still holding his hand.

Robin was the one to discover them, much later. She was brokenhearted over the loss of her dearest friend, but demanded that she be the one to deliver the news to Inigo, along with Olivia's ring. The young boy had been indescribably broken.

It wasn't long after that the remaining shepherds fell. That Robin lost herself to the fell dragon. That Lucina took her father's place as exalt. That the children were forced to grow up too fast, and were thrown into a world without love.


	19. a new feeling

**a/n: **_phew, after that last chapter and the entirety of Save Me, I needed to write something purely fluffy. I must say, I like how it came out. As with anyone who writes Miriel, I referred to an online thesaurus a lot hahaha._

_Requested by ThreeRainyDays~_

_argarfinkel: I hope you don't mean romantically but if you don't, it'll be the next chapter!_

_Guest: Thank you very much!_

_Vykktor: what? I haven't gotten any of those...unless that was one..anyway, you might all be disappointed as it's just a finger-sized thing on my wrist.. lol and a sequel..hmm..I didn't think about it, but I totally could! And probably will now haha. You are welcome:) and yes...I know all about the darkness. Hopefully this is fluffy enough to save us from it haha._

* * *

a new feeling

MirielxVaike

A woman of science finds an unfamiliar area of study.

* * *

It was another typical day in the shepherd's camp, which for now only consisted of nine warriors. Despite the small number, however, it was still absurdly loud, forcing them to set up far from any villages for fear of complaints. Robin is still traumatized about that time they'd been chased away by a horde of angry men with pitchforks because Mirel had set accidentally blown up one their houses...To this day, she felt no guilt. It had been for _science._

The main reason for the bothersome cacophony was Vaike. Miriel saw no humor in his flagrant attempts at getting attention, and she had a small dislike for the man himself. But everyone was useful to the realm of science, so she tolerated him.

"Hey, baby."

Miriel ignored the catcall, and the following whistle, continuing to scan the pages of her book. Vaike seemed to take her silence as invitation, and promptly sat down beside her.

"Interesting," was all she said.

"Hm? Whadaya mean 'interesting'? Anyway, teach was wonderin if ya wanted to spar. Robin says I should test my skills against all types of fighters. Don't see why, as my skills are pretty great as they are."

The mage pushed her glasses up from where they'd fallen on her nose, and gave him a pointed look. "Did I in some way encourage you by not reacting instantaneously to your mating call?"

Vaike gaped at her, and she soon decided such topics were too personal to be pursed. After all, talking of romance could only encourage romance.

"It is inconsequential," she waved her hand to dismiss it. "I am certainly up to assisting a comrade with honing their 'skills' as our tactician put it, but as of now, I am occupied."

"Readin' that book?"

"A very astute observation."

"Then...I'll just hafta sit and read it with you!" Vaike proclaimed. Miriel felt minor annoyance and his wish to stay near her, despite her subtle attempt to get rid of him.

"As you desire."

Vaike settled into a spot against the tree and leaned over her shoulder. Using her peripheral vision, she watched his eyes skim over the words on the page with an empty glare that allowed her to deduce he wasn't understanding a single concept.

"Huh. You are one smart lady."

If there were one point in the conversation she could pinpoint as the moment it spiraled out of control, it would be now. It started off simple, as many had commented on her intelligence (though not always in such a positive light).

"Teach can't understand a single word on that page. Huh..."

From what she could tell, he was thinking as deeply as was possible for his brain, and avoiding looking at her entirely. In fact he seemed...flustered.

"You're one heck of a pretty lady too. Prettiest girl in the camp, I'd say. That Sully is too...manly, and Sumia...well she's got her sights set on Chrom. Lissa is royalty, you know? She wouldn't go for a guy like me. She's too girly anyway."

Some sort of strange, unknown emotion was rising in Miriel's chest. Was he really saying she was the most acceptable woman in camp? No, she should take into account that opinions varied based on how different people observe beauty. Stahl, for example, might say Sumia was the most acceptable. It would make for a good experiment, if she could count on the men to be honest...

"Yeah, you would make some lucky guy a great wife. You've got the smarts, and you're good at that magic stuff ya do. And, you would always remember my ax when I forget it."

Miriel had never felt this before. No one had ever offered her such compliments. She bent her neck down and pulled the book closer to her eyes to hide her red face. Beside her, Vaike was oblivious, looking away from her and chatting on about...oh gods, he was still talking about her. Would the tightness in her chest ever go away? She feared it would soon have negative effects on her health.

"...and I-I know I'm goin' on and on, but I can't stop! Would ya...I mean, if you like, would you-"

Miriel wanted to finish his stuttered sentence, but at the moment she felt that anything out of her mouth would be about as coherent.

"-grab a bite to eat with me?" he finished.

Both of them turned to look at each other at the exact same time. It was a phenomenon she had only heard of in Sumia's romance novels, and so further study on the subject was necessary. Nevertheless, their eyes met, and both of them took in the now deeply red blush on the other's face.

"I suppose I can answer you positively, seeing as it would be a good exercise to strengthen the bonds of our army-" she answered more quickly than usual, at the same time he was stuttering out an excuse as to why she needn't feel obligated.

"Oh," both of them said.

"This...is unusual," Mirel stated, shoving her face back in her book.

"Yeah," Vaike agreed.

Despite that, they stayed in the same position until the sun went down. To counteract the emotions, Miriel buried herself in her reading again, and wasn't able to stop herself from falling asleep on his shoulder.

Vaike gave her a small smile, and carried her back to her tent. "See ya in the morning," he whispered, removing her glasses and brushing a tiny kiss on her forehead.

In the morning, Miriel was astounded to be in her bed when she was certain she had not fallen asleep there. The pursuit to the answer was short, and her blush came back full force. So she buried herself in her studies (which now, as never before, had a little more to do with figuring out the arts of romance, and prepared for her date with the Vaike...for _science._

* * *

_btw if anyone who can art wants to draw Miriel trying to hide her blushing face in a book from an oblivious Vaike that would be so adorable! Writing has been my niche for years, and drawing got left behind haha. To those people who can draw and write, you, my lovelies, are a gift to humanity. Okaay I'll shut up now :_


	20. do not stand at my grave and weep

**a/n: **_oy, I have senoritis so bad rn. I should have written something fluffy for this request (for argarfinkel) but I tried twice and was not satisfied with either. Honestly it's somehow easier to write angst? Oh well. Sorry it's short:/ Hope you like it! _

_ThreeRainyDays: awww I am all smiley myself rn. I absolutely love being able to make people smile! It makes being here so worth it. Your stories are amazing, by the way! I loved The Robin's Song and Close Enough especially,long before I made an account. They are very inspiring and I was always jealous how beautifully you write, so your lovely review means a lot to me :)_

_Btw both the title and the last line are from a poem of the same name by Mary Elizabeth Frye, which I love dearly._

_edit: suggested by the very kind Vykktor. I appreciate getting criticism that is helpful and not just...criticizing, thank you:)_

* * *

do not stand at my grave and weep

Lissa &amp; Maribelle friendship, hinted MaribellexChrom

* * *

The halls of Castle Ylisse were dark. Most of it's occupants were asleep, choosing ignorance over the frightful events happening just outside the walls. A storm and a battle raged together, crushing the morale of those fighting for their lives and families.

At this point, winning would just be a formality anyway. Death was inevitable for all involved. Maribelle and Lissa knew this, but neither wanted to say it.

Both were dressed in armor and cloaks, gripping their staves and tomes tightly to their chest. Lighting occasionally illuminated their grim faces.

"You're the Queen, Maribelle. I'm a nobody. My job was to give hope, but now there's none to give. Let me go," Lissa cried. The remaining Shepherds needed a healer, as word had just come of Libra's death. These Risen were much smarter than the ones they had face before, so it would only be a matter of time before his replacement fell, too.

Maribelle shook her head. She'd taken off everything that would mark her as Queen except the regal way she carried herself. "I won't allow that. You are the last of your siblings, and even though you don't show the mark, you bear it in your heart. It would be rather ignoble to allow a third exalt to die, especially if I can prevent it."

"No! If I am exalt, then...I order you to stay!" Lissa's expression was desperate, but her eyes held no tears. It saddened Maribelle to see how the times had changed the princess.

"Listen to me, love," Maribelle ordered, wrapping her finger's around the other woman's chin. "Despite what you think, you are still the light to this country. You embody what little strength we have. Stay here, and take care of Owain, Lucina, and Brady. They'll need you when they wake. I shall go to be with my husband now. Don't cry over me, my treasure."

They embraced, and she allowed the girl to sob into her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Maribelle-"

"Don't apologize, silly girl. As if you called these monsters into being. It's silly," the Queen told her, furiously wiping her own tears away. "I may go down, but believe me, I will take as many with me as I can. They will pay for making my sister cry."

Lissa let out forced laughter, and released her hold on Maribelle. "At least try to come back alive, please? For me, and for the kids?"

To that, Maribelle said nothing. She turned away and began to walk down the hall, calling back,

"Tell Lucina and Brady I love them."

"Maribelle, stop! Please don't-"

But it was too late, Ylisse's last Queen was gone. Lissa wouldn't see her again until her body was pulled in the next morning. The shepherds told their new exalt she'd died stopping a stray Risen from entering the castle.

For now, Lissa fell to her knees, but she did not weep. She felt as if there were no more tears left to cry, and besides, no amount of them could properly mourn the loss of her best friend and sister. So much had been lost, but Maribelle was right. Now was the time to pick herself up, and lead Ylisse until Lucina could take over.

But for now, she had all night to herself. She would honor her beloved sister's memory.

In her mind, she saw Maribelle, appraising her features with a smile like she so often did, whispering, _Do not stand at my grave and cry, I am not there, I did not die._


	21. by the red hair of Eliwood

**a/n: **_hiya! Wow, I've been gone for a while. Babysitting twin nephews is time consuming haha. Also the next chapter of Save Me has me a little stumped. :/ Not to worry, it will be done. _

_This was requested by the lovely ThreeRainyDays! We've been talking back and forth and I'm so happy we're becoming friends because it seems like we're always making each other smile haha. :) _

_I have a strange love of randomly placing Tharja in these? I need to write one just for her. Also all the Eliwood references oy. I'm a fire emblem newb so I've only played awakening, but I've been watching playthroughs of Fe7 and I love it. I'm already shipping Eliwood x Ninian so hard. _

_Inigo and Owain's supports are so freaking sassy I couldn't resist including pieces of it haha. _

* * *

by the red hair of Eliwood

OwainxNoire

A whole lot of eavesdropping leads to a fated romance.

* * *

"Give it back!"

Owain would never harm his friends under normal circumstances, but right now, he was certain he could kill Inigo. The dancer made sure to keep his distance as he mocked his friend with the book he held.

"You shouldn't have left it in the open."

"You shouldn't have gone in my tent!"

"Fair point. But now that I've discovered it, it's too good to simply just give back to you."

"Why are you doing this to me?!"

Owain screamed and lunged at Inigo, who jumped out of range and smiled. He opened the worn, leather bound journal and raised his nose in the air, making quite sure to sound as derisive as possible.

"Oh, Noire, your smiles are as bright as the sun, and your rage as red as the great Lord Eliwood's hair."

"Quit reading it!" Owain groaned. He fell to his knees dramatically. Unbeknownst to both of them, a girl was hiding behind a nearby tent, twisting a piece of her blond hair around her finger. Her face lit up with a wild blush. Noire hadn't intended to spy on them. (Father said eavesdropping was bad, but Mother did it all the time, especially when Robin was concerned.) Their loud theatrics had drawn her, and she was surprised she was the only one.

Inigo frowned. "Did you really just compare her to the color of some old dead man's hair?"

"Hey, he's just 'some old dead man' he-"

Before Owain could launch into the retelling of the legend, Inigo opened the book again. "Together, we could strike fear into hearts of even the greatest of our foes. I would be your loyal knight, ever so-"

"Hyah!" Owain threw his shoulder into Inigo's chest, causing him to break off his dramatic reading with a surprised gurgle. They wrestled on the ground for a moment, and got nothing out of it except elbows to the face and fresh new bruises.

Noire covered her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Hey!" Inigo yelled, shoving Owain off. "Okay, okay, take it!" He snapped the book shut and chucked it away from them. After snapping it up greedily and clutching it to his chest, Owain breathed in slowly, attempting to be rid of the redness flushing his face and neck.

"I cannot believe you, my most noble of companions, would be reduced to such scornful acts. O, how the mighty have fallen!" he cried, shaking his fist in the air.

Inigo shook his head and stretched out comfortably on the soft grass. "Perhaps you should name your next move 'Eternal Chastity', what with the way you speak of romance."

"Sure, why not? I've got the perfect teacher for it right in front of me!"

"Hey! No need to be that way, my friend. I'm merely saying that you're not as...experienced as I am in these matters."

"Yeah, that's why all those girls turn you down."

Inigo winced. "I'll have you know, I have a date for tonight."

"Your mother doesn't count, Inigo."

Noire burst into laughter, then quickly shoved her hands over her mouth. If they caught her, what would he think? She had settled down, content with watching them bicker, when all of a sudden someone else's hands slipped around her head and covered her mouth. She tried to scream, but the person fought back and shushed her.

"Gawds, Noire, what are you doing?"

Severa released Noire, and knelt on the ground beside her as the archer tried her best to calm her rapid heartbeat. "I-I'm not spying."

"It sure looks like it. But hey, if I can get some juicy information out of it, I won't judge," she said, winking. Noire wasn't sure what to make of it. The two of them focused their attention back on the boys. Owain had his arms crossed, and was pacing rapidly back in forth.

"I can't do that, Inigo. I'm not like you."

"Really, Owain, with your enthusiasm, it shouldn't be that hard."

"It's not like I-"

"Come on! You write all these pining, lovesick things, and you're afraid to tell her? Say what you will about me, at least I'm no craven idiot!"

Owain growled, but Noire didn't hear his reply, because Severa was shaking her.

"Did you hear that? He likes someone! It has to be you, Noire. Unless it isn't, but in any case, you have to tell him now, before it's too late!"

Noire's blush was made all the more fierce by the fact that she _knew_ it was her. "W-Why would it be too late?"

Severa scowled, turning her eyes back to Owain and Inigo. "You can be so naive, gosh. Boys are fickle. They don't know what they want half the time, and it's up to us to lead them!"

"Oh so you'll go through with it this time? I applaud your courage, my friend," Inigo was saying.

"Yeah, yeah. Now are you off to get rejected again?" Owain shot back.

"Wait, what did we miss-"

Severa cut her off, grabbing her shoulders. "Great, he's decided. You have to move now!"

Noire stuttered a protest, but Severa was physically stronger, and managed to haul her up and shove her out into the open. It was as if fate had aligned behind them, because at the very same moment, Inigo pushed Owain toward the girls' hiding place.

The two crashed together in an awkward display of sprawling limbs. Owain attempted in vain to steady them, but ended up falling backwards, clutching Noire to his chest. Instantly, both of their faces were as red as Eliwood's hair.

Severa and Inigo stood back, muffling laughter and exchanging knowing glances.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Noire cried. She hastily stood to her feet.

Fearing the girl's infamous wrath, Severa quickly fled the scene, then came right back to eavesdrop in a place she wouldn't be noticed.

"Uh, um...No, don't apologize. The fault was...mine," Owain said, giving Inigo a pointed glare.

They stood there for a moment, staring at each other, and it wasn't until Inigo snickered that they realized they were still holding hands. Flustered, Noire finally erupted. "BEGONE, INGRATE!"

Inigo yelped and made himself scarce. Noire calmed down, and the two of them studiously avoided each other's eyes.

"I have something to ask you!" they broke the silence together, nearly screaming and startling Inigo and Severa, who lay hidden behind a different tent.

"You go first," Owain asserted.

"O-Okay. I managed to find some ingredients to make cakes. I was wondering...if you would like to try them, when I'm finished?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I would!"

Noire smiled brightly. "What did you have to ask me?"

"Not now," he said, twining his fingers with hers and leading her off. "Delicious confections await us! We can talk as you cook, Okay?"

"Deal."

The two set off, hand in hand. Back in their hiding spot, Inigo and Severa smiled to each other.

"That worked out perfectly," she commented.

"Yeah, now to-"

Both of them paused. A creeping feeling made the hairs on the back of their neck rise.

"My, my, eavesdropping, are we?"

Two screams split the air, and they fled, leaving Tharja alone behind the tent. The dark mage smirked, and slunk back off into the night.


	22. bereave

**a/n: **_I have a bad habit of posting things late at night...it's 11:30. Anyway, for Tharja fanboy Vykktor~(your review made me giggle ^_^) __rated somewhere between T and M, you know, because Tharja._

_The next request and probably something else will be up tomorrow, because school's been cancelled yet again. I want spring. _

* * *

bereave

RobinxTharja

_a wretched soul, consumed by grief._

* * *

"Robin."

Robin and Olivia looked up at the sound of the woman's voice. They were kneeling in the grass under a flowering tree, flipping through sheets of paper covered in architectural designs. He first saw the golden slippers, then his eyes slowly rose, past her long, silk-covered legs, over her muscled abdomen, and up to her dark eyes, which stared unashamedly into his. It was a good thing she clutched a book to her chest, he thought.

He knew it wasn't just him. Tharja caught the eye of anyone near. Random passerby in town sometimes fell at her feet, blood dripping from their nose. Even Olivia was blushing fiercely.

The dark mage shifted her weight to her other leg, and put a finger over her lips. "What are you up to, Robin? I was thinking we could have another one of those...dates. It is a lovely day," she purred.

"Of course. Let me finish going over these theater plans first though."

Tharja giggled. "Olivia can join us, if she's into that."

Robin grasped her meaning immediately and sighed. Tharja was very nearly as intelligent as he was, but she used her knowledge for darker things, like chasing other girls away from him.

Olivia's entire body turned as red as Cordelia's hair, and she froze completely. Robin patted her hand. "She doesn't mean that. She's just being predatory. Right, Tharja?"

Tharja looked mock-offended, then shrugged. "I have nothing if not innuendo."

His assurances helped little. The dancer was still going to avoid both of them for the next month. Their dream of a theater would never be realized at this rate. Robin shuffled the papers together and handed them to her. "You better keep these. My organizational skills are somewhat lacking. Hey, don't listen to-" but she was gone, ducking away from the scene with a stuttered "Good-bye."

Robin thought he heard a 'I hope I never see you anytime soon' in there too. He sighed yet again before turning to his fiance and looping his arms around her waist. Tharja wriggled closer, sliding her arms inside his coat.

"What am I going to do with you? Last week, you very nearly killed Lucina with that hex. And yourself, because then Chrom found out," he chastised.

"She was fine. I have all my spells completely under control. You trust me, don't you, Robin?"

"And then there was that time you mistook Libra for a random blond woman..."

"He...survived."

"He gets a rather serious twitch anytime he's around either of us."

"Are you going to stand that close and not kiss me?"

Robin chest rumbled with his laughter. "Your wish is my command."

"Good boy."

Her fingers threaded through his hair and pulled him down for a kiss that was every bit as sultry as Tharja herself.

* * *

"Noire. _Leave_."

"Mother..."

She cursed. "If you wish to remain here, then obey me, Noire! I cannot work with you hovering about!"

The girl bit her lip, gathering every bit of courage she possessed. It was hard, especially in the dark atmosphere her Mother 'worked' in. They lived in the basement of some old house Tharja owned, deep in Plegian territory. It was a semi-safe place to be, considering that the Grimleal were focusing their efforts in Ylisse. Bottles of potions and dusty books littered the small area. There were dark lumps in the corner Noire didn't even want to think about. There was an almost tangible smell from the many broken bottles of spilled liquid, a result of Tharja's rage.

"T-This isn't right, Mother. It's not what Father would have wanted."

The dark mage whirled on her daughter. Anger and grief made her eyes wild. "You know _nothing _of right or wrong. My life with Robin was _right._ He was stolen from me, brutally ripped from my side. Can you even imagine the pain, Noire? Have you ever come close to the crushing grief I feel?"

Noire wanted to fight back, but Tharja had sucked the life from her, like she did to everything else.

"He made me whole. He made me right. He's gone, but I _will _get him back. Don't stand in my way, child, because I...I have no qualms about throwing you aside."

It was pitiful to see. The woman who had once stood above a nation as it's most gifted mage, now reduced to a wretched soul consumed by grief. Was this the inevitable consequence of loving another?

"I'm sorry, Mother," Noire bowed her head. Tharja calmed, ran a hand through her unwashed black hair, and collapsed into the nearest seat. "This is taking a toll on me. I can't keep it up much longer. If I die, Noire..."

"D-Don't say that!" As much as she resented her mother, Noire didn't want to lose her only remaining family member. Her father had died, then Morgan had disappeared...

"Perhaps you should leave anyway. Go to Ylisse with the rest of the kids. Maybe...Maybe your sister will be there."

_You don't care about her. You don't care about me, you just want me out of the way._

"If you think it's best, I'll...get ready."

When she had left, Tharja exhaled deeply and picked a bottle from one of the thousands surrounding her. Her eyes focused on it's contents, two tiny slivers of white hair.

_Is it so wrong of me to want you back? To want you to hold me again, and give me look when I do things to embarrass you, and kiss me anytime I ask? Robin..._

The glass shattered in her fist, and she squeezed. Tharja sat there for a long time, just watching drops of her blood hit the grimy floor. Noire never reappeared.


	23. graceless

**a/n: **_dangit, Agarfinkel. Why must you do this to my shippy Chrobin heart. Ah, well. This actually made me like this pairing a little. _

_Don't get me wrong, I adore Sumia. If I had to pick a character thats most like me, it would be her. This whole chapter is very personal to me, as I've thought all those thoughts and felt everything she expresses. It sucked. My poor Sumi, why do I torture you so~. _

_Trigger warning! Be careful, my loves. _

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited (it makes me all blushy to see my humble writings on the same lists as stories such as NotSoGreatGamerGirl's A Man For Flowers_ and smileplease91's _A Day in the Life_. _Seriously it's great and makes me want to cry.) Also, hi lurkers! I hope you're enjoying._

_Vykktor: is that some sort of snow chant? Does it work? Can you come visit me and make the snow go away with it? :))_

* * *

graceless

ChromxSumia

To heal the pain left by sacrifice is a great task, indeed.

* * *

Sumia sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. She collapsed against the trunk of a nearby tree, letting her thoughts consume her.

Her superiors in the Pegasus Knight training school had tried to imbue grace and poise on their students. It was needed to handle the Pegasus and the unwieldy lances at the same time. If you weren't careful, you would fall, or injure yourself or your mount.

She had always been somewhat of a lost cause on the ground. When it came to flying, she'd practiced until she was capable.

_You'll never amount to anything without it, Sumia. No one's going to want a Pegasus Knight who falls to her face every minute. You're worthless. _

"Stop it!" she smacked her palm against her temple and then dropped her head to her folded arms. "Why can't I stop thinking like this?"

"Sumia? Are you talking to yourself?"

Her head shot up, and she let out a gasp. Chrom stood above her, back-lit by the sun, and smiling just as brightly.

_Stop that. He can't help you. He doesn't even love you, you're too ugly. _

Sumia panicked. She couldn't let him see her crying! He would think her weak. She waved her hand rapidly over her eyes and blinked, hoping to stop the tears.

"Oh, hello, Chrom. Isn't it a lovely day?"

The prince's eyebrow raised. "Is there something wrong with your face?"

"No-" but her chest had started to heave from the effort. To her utter horror, he settled down beside her and slid his arm between her back and the tree. Instead of looking him in the eye, she kept her head turned, watching his gloved fingers toy with her sleeve.

"What's wrong, Sumia? You can tell me anything."

She wanted to reply, to shake him off and make him believe she was okay, but her body started to shake with unladylike sobs. _Stop it, Sumia, he doesn't want to help you. You're just burdening him. He's got enough to think about as it is._

"Hey, Sumia, please."

Chrom slid his fingers under her chin and gently pulled her to face him. One look at his beautiful, smiling face, and she wanted to collapse.

_I can't...I can't..._

"I know I've not the most observant. I rely too much on Robin for that, heh...Anyway, she's noticed that you've been distant lately. And now you're sitting alone and crying. I may be an idiot, but I can tell that something's not right. Can you please tell me, so I can fix it?"

She could tell his sincerity from the way his eyes shone. Chrom had always been like that. You could read him like an open book.

"I don't k-know how to..."

The need to fill the silence almost physically hurt her, but she didn't know what to say. It felt like the words she needed to let loose were accumulating on her tongue, but the voice in her head held them back. _Quiet. He doesn't need your attention-seeking nonsense._

If she could, she would tell him how she hated herself a little more every time she fell and someone else had to clean up her mess.

If she could, she'd tell him of the wounds on her body that were not battle scars.

Sumia felt she would do a lot of things, if she could.

She was lucky to have Chrom. He was a lovable dork, who would undoubtedly still love her even when she spilled her secrets. For now, she was afraid, scared of how he would react when he knew. The contradicting thoughts tore her mind apart.

But if she believed in anything, it was love. Right now, she was falling to pieces, and only Chrom at her side kept her together. But between now and then, she wanted to get better. For him, for all the people who loved her...and for herself.

He was quiet. Robin had likely coached him not to push her too far. He said nothing, and allowed her to cry into his shoulder.

Her thoughts began to range from _he loves me_ to _no, he hates me_, and eventually the mental struggle wore her out so much that she just fell asleep. Chrom moved his cape to cover the both of them, and sat there for a while, just thinking.

When Robin walked by, she smiled, seeing her closest friends fast asleep together. She knew Sumia would be safe in his hands, and perhaps together they could mend the broken hearts of an entire nation.

Until then, she had her work cut out just keeping Chrom from purposefully breaking things and Sumia from inadvertently breaking them. Oh, what wonderful children they were going to have.


	24. solidarity

**a/n: **_hullo~ sorry, I was away from my laptop most of the weekend. Oh and yes, I changed my name. The old one was getting on my nerves for some reason.._

_Anyway, ThreeRainyDays and I were talking about otps and this pairing came up so here this is! We had like 90% of our otps in common. We're twins now._

_(By the way, if you're looking for something great to read, please check out her stories and give her some nice comments! She deserves them. I hope you don't mind, love.) _

_I just want to address something for a second, feel free to skip it, I guess. probably beating a dead horse here, I don't know. When you're reading a someone's story, remember that it's something they probably but a lot of love into, and they put it here to share that love and get feedback on it. The author might not be very confident in their work, so if you like it, tell them! I assure you, we want to hear your comments. I understand that feeling of "oh, they don't care what I think." but it's not true. I love every single review I get, even if it's just a "great job, keep writing!". _

_Edit: I'm very sorry for any pain that I caused, for those who saw that. I'm sorry for being so callous. Also for the notification you might get about this...? _

_Rant over!_

_MissMissive: *flips out because I finally wrote in character* thank you very much, dear~_

_Vykktor: that's okay, all my poetry is feeble stabbing. Today was actually great, the temp was like 40 something! Maybe it worked. Still snow on the ground though._

_Buddy-Bud: what a random question. I'm not sure. I had my heart broken several times. _

_Zarelyn: May I just say I love your name? It just sounds pretty. Anyway, I agree! I want to write it but I tried and it was...meh. perhaps you could hehe. I would love to read it._

* * *

solidarity

Nowi x Gregor

A snowball fight, worries, cuddling, and a story.

* * *

"Ha, I got you now, old man!"

Nowi jumped out from behind her hastily made snow fort (really just a pile of snow), and began to pelt Gregor with snowballs. The mercenary cried out with every hit, and eventually fell to the ground, begging for her mercy. That girl somehow coaxed a lot of strength out of her tiny arms.

"Oy, old woman is not making Gregor happy with his decision."

Nowi leaped to the top of her snow pile, laughing victoriously and flashing the silver band around her finger. "Too late, Gregor! I'm your old woman, forever!"

She continued to laugh, not noticing Gregor picking himself off the ground. A moment later, she found herself flying through the air, held aloft by his strong arms.

"You are right, of course Gregor does not regret asking Nowi to marry him. You will be perfect wife."

He crushed her to his chest. She let out a muffled squeak. "Gregor...tight..."

Gregor released her from his death grip, checked to make sure she wasn't bruised, and took her hand. "Let's go home. Gregor is wishing for nice hot cup of chocolate."

"Ooh, I love hot chocolate!"

Nowi was excited to get home, but she noticed something. Off to the side, a group of soldiers were chatting among themselves. They pointed fingers toward the couple, and occasionally made faces that wrenched Nowi's stomach. Nowi wasn't an idiot. She knew what they were talking about.

The conversation was stopped when Sully walked up to the group and smacked one of the soldiers on the back of the head. They dispersed quickly, getting back to work lest they incur the red cavalier's infamous wrath.

Nowi was wrapped in her thoughts the entire way home. She made sure to seem excitable, so Gregor wouldn't worry, but the whole time she was thinking, _What if they're right?_

* * *

The two of them settled into bed that night, full of hot chocolate and cookies Cherche had made with dinner. It was a rare treat, so everyone in camp was just as content.

Nowi made herself cozy on Gregor's chest. She supposed it was a dragon thing to sleep curled into a ball someplace warm, but she wouldn't know because there were no other manaketes in camp. Perhaps it was just personal preference. Her fiance's chest was a rather nice place to sleep, after all.

But this night, the manakete girl couldn't sleep.

"Gregor?"

"Yes, Nowi?" he mumbled. Gregor was already half asleep. He didn't have the energy she had throughout the day.

"Do you ever wonder if...maybe we shouldn't get married?"

Her question shocked him, because he sat straight up, tightening his arms around her. She clutched at the collar of his shirt and stared into his eyes, passionate even in the dark.

"No. What makes Nowi say such things?"

"I...well, people look at us funny. I don't mind, really. I'm used to being excluded because of how I look. But I...didn't want you to be hurt."

"Gregor thinks Nowi is very selfless for thinking of him, but also tiny bit crazy. Gregor's dragon wife is much older than him. It is known to me, and you, so why bother caring what people look like?"

"Hmm...I guess you're right. As long as you're okay with it, I'll stay with you forever!"

"Gregor would wish for not a thing more."

They were quiet and still after that, just listening to the other breathe. Eventually they fell asleep, holding each other tight.

* * *

"Everyone thought it was odd, at first. They saw an older man following a young girl about, playing games with her and lifting her up on his shoulders from time to time. But those who objected to their love missed the girl's bright smiles. They missed the wisdom that shone in her eyes, a testament to many many years of experience. The girl was no helpless innocent. She knew very well what she was doing, and how to handle herself.

"In reality, they were just two very old souls, connected to the others but still somehow separate. Together, they found an understanding the younger generation lacked. They found solidarity."

Nowi blinked. Beside her, Gregor's eyes watered.

"Father, why are you crying? It wasn't that sad," Nah's brows knit in confusion as she took in her parents' reactions to the words she had read from the paper in her hands.

"It is not that Gregor is sad...is that daughter thinks Gregor is 'very old soul'."

Nowi patted her husband's shoulder. "Hey, look on the bright side, I'm old too!"

"Wife is thousands of years old. Gregor would like to remain young tad bit longer, despite having grown married daughter."

"Ignore him, Nah! I think it's great you're writing a book about us!"

"Er, it's more a book about all the shepherds."

Nowi ignored her, then proceeded to dramatically exclaim various 'improvements' to the storyline that were really just severely embellished versions of real events.

Nah sighed, searching her mind for a suitable excuse. "I should get back to Yarne. You know how he gets when left alone too long. It was nice seeing you, Mother, Father."

Gregor folded his arms over his chest. "Yes, Gregor will have nice, short remainder of life knowing Nah sees him as old fogy."

Nowi laughed, and tackled him. "But you're my old fogy, Gregor!"

Papers crinkled as Nah folded her manuscript, keep in her eyes off her parents, who were now engaged in a tickle fight.

"Honestly, is it so much to ask to have mature parents? I might have to change _that_ part of the story or die of embarrassment."


	25. paramnesia

paramnesia

Robin x Tiki

He would have given his life to let her sleep in peace just one more night.

* * *

Robin sighed deeply, snuggling closer to his sleeping wife. They would have to wake up soon; the morning light was just peeking under the bottom of their tent. But outside meant facing the morning chill and battle preparations, and he hadn't the motivation to do either.

"Tiki," he mumbled, wrapping his arms tighter around her. The aura of sleep hung heavily around the both of them, but she seemed to be still asleep. All the manaketes in camp were heavy sleepers. It was a pain to deal with on the mornings they needed to rush.

"We should probably get up."

She was still unresponsive. Robin was just about to stretch out and pull off the covers when the tent flap burst open, scalding his eyes with the sun's light.

"Good morning, Father and Mother!"

Robin scowled at the peppy, green-haired girl. Morgan hopped on the end of the bed and laughed. "Wake up, sleepy heads! It's time to go!"

"Just a little bit longer, Mor. Your Mother is still asleep."

To his horror, Morgan bounced over to Tiki, and placed her ice-cold palm against her face. "Hey, Mama, wake up," she cooed.

Robin frowned and waved her away. "Don't wake her up, I've got it. Go on and tell the others we'll be ready soon." He had to admit, his reasons were selfish. But who wouldn't want to spend just a few more minutes cuddling their sleeping wife?

The girl nodded and complied, waving goodbye as she headed back out the door and quietly closed the cover. Robin turned back to Tiki and tweaked her pointy ear.

"I can't believe you slept through that. Come on, we really must get up." He shook her gently. "Tiki? Did you fall into one of those really long sleeps again?"

Every line in her face was soft, peaceful, but when he laid his ear on her chest, there was no telltale beating. His heart began to knock against his ribs. "Tiki?!"

Screams exploded in the background, deafening him. The warm bed and blankets fell away. He was wearing his battle gear, and his cloak was wrapped around a heavy object he held onhis lap. His throat was numb and his eyes burned.

"Father! Mother!"

Robin jerked back, and the object rolled to the desert ground. Harsh winds whipped at his face and hair. They blew the cloak aside, revealing that the object was a person. A woman. A woman with dusty green hair and empty eyes. Blood ran in a thin line from her cracked lips.

Just as he began to scream, another person fell to their knees on the ground next to her. Another woman with the same green hair. Morgan collapsed on the Mother's chest and began to beg. "Mama, wake up! Please, you have to wake up! We-we have to go-" her sentence broke off, or he didn't hear it over his own mournful sobs.

"Why couldn't _you_ have spared her?" Robin cried to the darkness inside him, because he knew who had done this, even if he hadn't been present to watch it. His wife had suffered and died while he was trapped in a fantasy. The burnt hole in Tiki's chest was identical to the one he'd seen in Chrom's chest mere weeks ago.

"We need her! I loved her!" But his cries were lost.

He shoved Morgan aside and pulled Tiki to him, clutching her limp body, rocking back and forth. There was no comparable feeling, he thought, to this one. To knowing you had hurt someone you loved more than anything.

It would haunt him for the rest of eternity.

* * *

_paramnesia: a distortion of memory in which fact and fantasy are confused._

**a/n: **_I'm bad at endings...__I decided to put these down here I guess. Sorry I've been gone forever, college/life stuff. Don't grow up. Blow your money on video games. _

_I hope you enjoyed~ review if you like :) _


	26. the oncoming storm

the oncoming storm

Robin x Lissa

Thunderstorms, and a whole lot of snuggling.

* * *

Lissa jumped again as the thunder cracked. Her hand flew to her chest, trying to calm her heart. From the corner of her eye, she saw Robin trying to cover his laughter.

"Hey!" the princess threw a pillow in his direction. They had been curled up on the couch together, listening to the storm. Well, Robin listened to the storm and dozed off, while Lissa tried desperately to hide the fact that it scared her. She'd gotten up to go to the kitchen for something, without realizing it meant she'd be alone all the way there and back.

"It's not funny, mister."

"Oh, and doodling all over my important books is?" he retorted.

Lightening flashed, illuminating the dark night, making trees and plants out of the formless shapes. It imprinted on her mind, and her overactive imagination added a scary monster to the scene. Lissa screeched and dove at her husband, trying to get under the blanket but only managing to smack him in the face.

"Ow! Calm down! It's just a storm. We're safe inside. In fact, we'd be safe outside."

Instead of reassuring her, the thought of being outside made her want to curl up into a ball and hide out underground. She yanked the blankets away from Robin and snuggled close to him, pulling the blanket over her like a cocoon.

He said something, but she couldn't hear it because she'd shoved her palms over her ears, trying to block out the booming thunder.

It didn't work. Every time a new peal shook the house, she curled into a tighter ball, clutching at Robin's shirt.

After a little while, she felt Robin sigh. Lissa felt she would never sleep like this. Even Robin's gentle strokes down her back didn't soothe her. Unfortunately, the storm lasted most of the night. The rain pounded against the roof in bursts and the howling wind seemed to threaten to blow the house away.

At some point, she began to cry. Exhaustion lay heavy on both of them, but Robin stayed awake with her. "Lissa," he whispered. "Go to sleep. I'm here."

"No, no, I can't," Lissa resisted, shaking her head. Robin's chest moved in another sigh. It wasn't fair to him, what she was doing. They both had to work in the morning, she knew, but the terror in her heart kept her awake. She longed for the daylight, but by the slow tick of the clock, it was hours away.

Robin pulled her body into a more comfortable position on his shoulder and mumbled comforting things in her ear. Every time the thunder roared she shivered violently, but eventually Robin's voice lulled her into a fitful sleep.

Unfortunately, the storm lasted until right before daybreak. The surreal silence woke her up. Robin was sprawled under her, asleep. A glance at the clock told her they would both be late for work soon. For once, Robin's infallible internal clock had failed to alert him.

She scooted up and pressed the back of her hand against his cheek. "Robin, I'm sorry. We have to get up now."

The tactician responded with an irritated sigh, but eventually his eyes snapped open. The two of them grumbled their way through the day, going on so little sleep.

At the end of the day, they kicked off their shoes and fell right into bed, not even bothering to slide under the covers. They didn't talk about that night again, until a few weeks later, when the skies grew cloudy and dark.

"Come with me," Robin said, pulling on her trembling hand. "I'm not going through another night like that one. I think I made Chrom cry."

Lissa giggled nervously. Robin was headed in the direction of their front door. Toward the oncoming storm. "U-uhm...where are we going?"

"To face your fear."

Her heart immediately started racing. No, she couldn't do this. Robin was wrong all those times he told her she was brave. All those times he told her she mattered. She was insignificant, afraid...

"Come here," Robin nudged her gently into the porch swing, tucking her under his arm and wrapping the thick quilt around both of them. "We're sleeping out here tonight."

"_In the storm_? Are you joking?" she tried to jump up, but he pulled her back.

"Please, give it a chance. Now, tell me why it scares you so much."

Lissa looked him up and down. Seeing that he was completely serious, she settled back into the swing and curled into a ball under his arm.

"It reminds me of the day Emmeryn died," she said simply. Fighting with him or hiding the truth wasn't going to help, she realized. He had to learn that his idealistic image of a brave-faced wife was wrong someday.

"There was a terrible storm that night. I was alone...Chrom was too caught up in his own grief, and so was everyone else."

Robin nodded, and motioned for her to keep talking. As she poured it all out to him, the storm began to roar around them. Every time she stopped or hesitated out of fear, he shushed her and asked a question to distract her.

The rain smacked hard against the porch roof, and lightening illuminated the dark shapes of trees in the distance, but Robin kept her focused on talking. She was still afraid and shaking like a leaf, but she managed, and didn't even notice when she fell asleep.

The sound of birds woke her when morning came. Robin was still fast asleep, his head bent at an awkward angle, drooling. She kissed his cheek with a smile.

"I love you."

Lissa felt strangely proud. The fact that Robin put up with her was proof enough that he loved her, and not just some idealistic image. But it was she who had proved her own fears wrong by not running away, and sometimes that's all it takes to be brave.

* * *

**a/n: **_some fluff today! Requested by a reveiwer whose name ff won't let me write? I apologize..you know who are haha. Thank __you! I hope you like it! Also I hope you don't mind that it's just a little bit modern...I was inspired by my own childhood fear of thunderstorms. It didn't have a deep meaning behind it, they just scared me. A lot. Anyways, thank you all for reading!_

_See you soon, hopefully! _


End file.
